Dirty Little Secrets
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Lavi and Kanda discover each other's little secrets. Kanda x Lavi. VERY mild Yaoi. Co-written with Shimanishiki.
1. The Truth

**Hey everyone!**

_Yowza!_

**I'm sailorstar165**

_And I'm Shimanishiki_

_**And we're here to bring you this wonderful, extreme-shonen ai of LavixKanda!**_

**Warning: contains many scenes that we leave up to your imagination Reason we do this: our minds might be more than you can hangle. O.o**

_We tested it on my friend and Sailor's brother. They're scarred for life._

**Anywho, for future reference, my notes are like this**

_And mine like this._

_**Now onto the story.

* * *

**_"Damn this cold," Kanda muttered. He had his arms wrapped tightly around himself and has his face turned from the blizzard's winds. "Why are we in this cold-ass place anyway?"

"Because there's possibly an Innocence," Lavi replied brightly despite the snow collecting in his hair.

Kanda glared at Lavi. The redhead was walking behind the swordsman to use him as a shield. "We better find some place before we become icicles, then."

It was near impossible to see through the white blanket, but he finally spotted a cave up ahead. It was a struggle to reach, but they managed to get inside.

"I think I have frostbite on my frostbite..." Lavi mumbled, rubbing his hands together. His fingers were red, but not black with frostbite yet.

"Stop whining," Kanda grumbled. He sat down on the floor of the ice cave. "At least we're out of that God damn blizzard."

Lavi's teeth were chattering. "Y-you know, the best w-way to st-stay warm is to share body heat, right?" He was hopping from one foot to another in an attempt to warm up.

Kanda pointed his Mugen at Lavi. "Come near me, and I'll stab you," he grunted. He was shivering too, though not as badly as Lavi. He was used to the extreme of anything. The fact he healed almost instantly didn't hurt either.

"B-but Yuu..." Lavi stopped when Kanda didn't lower his sword. Sighing, Lavi sat down on the other side of the cavern and continued to shiver.

A few hours passed, and Lavi felt drowsy. Another hour, and he slumped against the frozen wall. "So... sleepy..."

"Carrot?" Kanda called over the redhead. He didn't receive a response. "Carrot!" he shouted again. Still nothing.

Irritated, Kanda got up and poked his fellow exorcist with his foot. "Carrot, wake up." Still, Lavi didn't respond. "If you don't wake up, you'll freeze to death." He knelt down and shook Lavi. "Lavi!" Now he was getting worried. If Lavi wouldn't wake up... Kanda didn't want to think of the hell he'd get from the Order for letting him die.

Sighing, Kanda took off his coat and arranged Lavi so that the redhead was leaning against his chest. He then tugged the coat tightly around both of them so it would keep the heat from escaping. Lavi felt cold—really cold.

_Damn it all_, Kanda thought, rubbing Lavi's arms to warm the half-frozen exorcist. _I would have been better off coming alone_.

After what felt like hours, Lavi finally came around. "Yuu...?" he asked sleepily. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because you fell asleep," Kanda said bluntly. "You must be a moron to sleep in this weather."

"It's hard not to when it's so cold," Lavi grumbled. He tried to pull away from Kanda, but the swordsman wouldn't let go. "Hey, what're you doing? Lemme go."

"But you're warm now," Kanda said, holding Lavi tighter.

"Y-Yuu... I'm too warm. Let me go!" Lavi glanced at Kanda, who was smiling. "Yuu... What's with that smile...?"

"You're not dead," Kanda grunted, "so I won't have to deal with everyone whining at the Order."

"Let me go!" Lavi said, at last escaping Kanda's arms. He shivered at the sudden burst of frosty air. There was a splash when he stepped back. "What the...?"

Kanda touched the water. "It's hot," he muttered. He glanced at Lavi, who already had his hammer raised.

"I'm on it!" Lavi slammed the hammer into the ground, cracking more of the ice. The steaming water gushed forth, soaking both exorcists.

"A warning next time would be nice." Kanda shook the water off his coat, but his pants and hair weren't going to dry anytime soon.

The water sank back into the hole, forming a nice hot spring. "Sweet!" Lavi said, yanking off his clothes and jumping in. The water splashed out again because of his cannon ball.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Give me a Goddamn warning next time! I don't want to see your naked ass."

Lavi resurfaced and squirted water out his mouth at Kanda. "You know you liked it," he teased. He didn't know how right he was. "Come on in! The water's great!"

"When we leave this cave, we'll turn into ice cubes," Kanda pointed out. "You can freeze later, but I'm not."

"We can dry off. The cave's warmer now 'cause of the spring." Lavi splashed some of the water at Kanda.

Kanda frowned. "You know, we wouldn't have had this problem if you'd just used Hiban like a smart person."

"Party pooper," Lavi muttered, sinking a little deeper in the spring. He blew a few bubbles before returning to the surface. "Fine, you sit on the floor while I enjoy my hot spring bath." He stretched out lazily.

"You'll freeze later, dumb ass."

"What, are you scared I'll see you naked? We're both men with the same manly parts."

"Yeah, but I'm bigger," he muttered.

"What was that?" Lavi said. "Wanna bet?"**1** He stood up. "Hey, are you blushing?"

"N-no!" Kanda said. "It's just hot in here."

Lavi climbed out of the spring, his feet melting the thin layer of ice on the rest of the cave floor. "You are so! What, am I really bigger than you?"

It was Kanda's turn to get defensive. "No, you're not!"

"Then let me see!"

Kanda tugged off his clothes and made sure Lavi could see. "Hmmm..." Lavi muttered, inspecting it. Kanda's face flushed. "Looks a little small. Maybe it's the cold."

"Shut it, Carrot," Kanda muttered. He went to grabb his pants, but Lavi grabbed his arm first.

"I know how to fix that!" Lavi said brightly. He flung the swordsman into the spring and jumped in after him. "See? It's nice and warm in here!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kanda snapped. He was about to strangle his partner, but stopped. _Naked with Rabbit... in hot spring... alone._ He backed away and sunk into the other side of the spring.

"What happened to you were going to kill me?" Lavi asked curiously. Kanda was acting weird, even for him.

"Shut up, Lavi."

"I don't have to shut up if I—wait, did you just call me by my name?" This surprised Lavi. Usually, Kanda called everyone by some evil nickname just to piss off everyone who pissed him off. Something definitely wasn't right. "Friend!" He glomped Kanda, splashing more of the hot water.

"G-Get off of me, Lavi—I mean—Carrot—Rabbit—Aw hell!"

"Why're you so flustered, Yuu?" Lavi asked, still grinning. "Did you get a personality transfusion?"**2** He stopped laughing when felt something hard hit his leg.

"Lavi, I'm Gay, and I'm horny right now. Other side of the spring!" Kanda said, shoving the future Bookman away.

"Really?" Lavi didn't sound bothered by Kanda's words. In fact, he seemed interested—intrigued even. "So, are you uke or seme?"

If he hadn't felt uncomfortable before, Kanda did now. "N-none of your business, Carrot!"

"What happened to Lavi?" He was getting closer again, and Kanda had nowhere to retreat to. "Or what about Rabbit? I thought that was a cute nickname."**3**

Kanda looked at Lavi funny. _Could he be...?_ "Are you... Gay?"

"Bisexual is the correct term," Lavi said. He waved his finger in the air as if scolding Kanda for not knowing. "Not even Bookman knows my little secret. He thinks I'm a boob-obsessed wacko!"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, among other things," Lavi admitted.

It was Kanda's turn to be interested. "What other things?"

"I like swords!" Lavi said, grabbing Kanda's.

Kanda swatted Lavi's hand away. "Carrot, no touching! It's not helping!"

"But I wanna touch!" he whined. He made groping motions with his hands in the air. "It's really big."

"I thought you said it was small."

"I lied." Lavi smiled sweetly. "It's my way of _not_ getting horny around other guys." He started inching closer.

"S-so are you uke or seme?" Kanda asked, pressing himself up against the side of the spring.

"I prefer seme for girls, uke for guys, but I'll swing either way. Course," Lavi paused to think a moment, "I'm still a virgin, so I've never really done either, come to think of it."

Kanda found that information an extreme turn-on. He smacked himself mentally. _BaKanda! That's not good to think about right now! You don't like him, remember?_

"What about you, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"What about me?"

"Are _you_ still a virgin?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kanda asked.

"Sake of conversation." Lavi shrugged. "And you never answered the question! Uke," he held one hand out, "or seme?" It was as if he were weighing the options in his hands. "Whatever you want, I'm fine with it." He shrugged again.

"W-wait a minute... is that... _permission_?" Kanda couldn't believe his ears.

This time, Lavi's face turned bright red. "Uke or seme? Seriously, just choose one!"

He was changing the subject. "Seme, definitely. I like stabbing things," Kanda said, a grin spreading across his face. He started approaching Lavi, who was now backing away.

Lavi turned away, blushing furiously. "W-what was that, Komui?" he said into his new ear piece communicator.

"You're a sucky liar," Kanda said. His breath was on Lavi's neck, making Lavi freeze. "The snowstorm's killed the signal. Trust me, I tried earlier."

"S-so you were trying to get away from me?" Lavi asked. He turned to face Kanda and pressed his back against the side of the spring. He was trying to look calm and composed when in reality his heart was pounding. "Y-you don't like me, remember?" Kanda's lips were only a breath away.

"I lied," Kanda said, kissing Lavi.

_"Kanda? Lavi?"_ came a voice from the communicator.

"Holy shit!" they both shouted, breaking apart instantly. Both were slightly disappointed with the interruption. They made eye contact, neither trusting the other to not blab about what was about to happen seconds before.

_"...Why were your voices so close together?"_ Komui's voice asked.

"It's cold here! We were trying to keep from freezing!" Kanda snapped. "You have the habit of picking the worst conditions for missions, you moron!"

_"Oh! I see!"_ Komui said. They could tell from his voice that he was nodding. _"No one get frostbit?"_

"Actually, we found a _really_ small hot spring in a cave when we were trying to get out of the blizzard," Lavi offered. "That's why were so close together before. Not much room." He laughed nervously as Kanda sent him a glare.

_"I wish I had a hot spring!"_ Komui sighed. _"All I have is work."_

_"KOMUI! GET OFF THE PHONE AND GET BACK TO WORK!"_ Reever shouted in the background.

_"Gotta go!"_

"God, he has the worst timing," Lavi muttered.

"You were enjoying it," Kanda said.

"No I wasn't!" He stopped. "What if I was?"

Kanda started crowding him again. "Want to try again, Rabbit?"

Lavi knew what he was referring to with _Rabbit_. He'd just dug himself a deeper hole. Damn his disease! "I really should put my foot in my mouth sometimes," he grumbled to himself.

"I know something else you could put in your mouth," Kanda said.**4** He chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he added when he saw Lavi's horrified expression. "Komui ruined the mood anyway."

"O-oh... Good..." Lavi let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for that yet—yet being the key word. He climbed out of the pool.

"Nice butt," Kanda said, still grinning.

Suddenly self-conscious, Lavi snatched his clothes and covered himself with them. "Pervert," he scolded, blushing.

"You're the one who wanted to compare sizes."

"Yeah, but you took it too far!"

"You liked it."

"Y-you're lucky I didn't scream 'rape'!" Lavi pulled his pants back on just to make sure Kanda knew it was over.

"No one would've heard you."

"Komui would have!"

"Your ear piece wasn't on until Komui called," Kanda pointed out. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone disturb us next time."

"N-next time?" Lavi repeated. He then thought of something. "Only if you wear a kimono!"

"You've got a deal. I have one in my room I rarely wear."

"I-I was teasing!" Lavi said. He hadn't expected Kanda to actually _own_ something like that. "I l-like you a little, but this is a little _too_ much."

As Lavi spoke, Kanda got out of the spring. He stroked under Lavi's chin. "Well, I'll just have to get you to like me more before next time." Lavi could only concentrate on Kanda's hands. His mind was doing back flips. "I'll get you to like me just as much as I like you."

"H-how much do you like me...?" Lavi asked. He was completely seduced by Kanda's rough hands.

"Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me,"**5** Kanda breathed.

From anyone but Kanda, that would have sounded corny, but to Lavi, they were the most romantic words he'd ever heard. He practically melted into Kanda's arms. "Okay, I'm seduced."

Kanda kissed down Lavi's neck and his hands went around Lavi's waist. Lavi felt him tug at his pants.

"Not ready for that!" Lavi cried, smacking his hand away. "God, I feel so violated!" He covered up his bare chest with his arms like a self-conscious girl. "And stop undressing me with your eyes!"

"Can't help it!" Kanda said with a shrug. "You're just so cute right now."

"Never on the first date!" Lavi shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the samurai. "Wait, this isn't even a date!" His mind was so muddled.

"Would you like to make it a date?" Kanda asked.

"I'd rather you make offers _with_ your clothes on for now."

"What about next week?" He pulled on his pants and jacket. They were still damp, but extremely warm.

"I'm waiting for you outside!" Lavi said, fleeing into the chilly sunlight. With the storm passed, it was starting to warm up.

_Best day ever,_ Kanda thought as he followed Lavi. _We should come back here some time. WITHOUT interruptions.

* * *

_**1** _Men's egos are like light bulbs. One little "tink" and they get all defensive. Example: Manly parts. Comment on how they are, they'll prove you wrong. Warning, don't do this to actual people. It'll turn out disastrous rather than funny like our fic._

**2 **_**Hint: later chapter!**_

3 Blatant ad for my other LavixKanda fic, "Nicknames." _Read it guys! It's really good!_

**4**_** Oh God, we were thinking the exact same thing... O.o**_

**5 **_**We're quoting Sarah Bernhardt here!**__ Yay to the internet and search engines!_

_Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, YAOI! Yay!_

**You know, I'm not usually a fan of Yaoi, but I was actually cheering for Kanda... This was more of a Shonen Ai, though, when you think about it. Nothing really happened... Or at least, there weren't any real details.**

_All right, I'm the pervert._

**Anywho, I'd like to thank my mom for the men's egos quote in the first A/N. ...Anything for you, Shim?**

_I want a hot spring now... And maybe Allen... With no interruptions._

**God, there must be something wrong with us if we keep thinking this stuff. Well, if I can advertise my fic, you can advertise your "Once Upon a Wish."**

_Hey, it's our personal gutter. We can pollute it as much as we want. As for me and you, we gotta start cleaning our gutters... Every week or so._

_**Anywho, I typed it and came up with ideas. Shim helped with ideas. If you see any mistakes grammar or spelling-wise, tell us. Thank you!**_


	2. Festival

"So where are we going?" Lavi asked. They were on a mission to keep Akuma from attacking a large festival in a town far from the Order in Denmark.**1** Since no Akuma were showing up, they decided to take it easy until some did decide to reveal themselves.

Kanda performed the classic maneuver. He stretched his arms, and one ended up draped around Lavi's shoulders. "Anywhere you want to go."

Surprised, Lavi glanced around. There was an ice cream stand not too far from where they were standing. "Can we get some ice cream?" Lavi asked, childishly biting his finger to look adorable.

There was no way Kanda could refuse that face. He allowed Lavi to pull him to the stand and paid for both cones—pumpkin for Lavi, vanilla for himself.

"That's boring," Lavi said, noticing Kanda's cone. "Try some of mine!" He held the cone up for Kanda to taste.

Kanda took Lavi's wrist so that the cone wouldn't move. He licked the ice cream, then Lavi's fingers.

"Ack! What was that for?" Lavi asked, pulling his hand out of Kanda's grip.

"There was some melting and dripping down your hand," Kanda said innocently.

Suspicious, Lavi looked and realized he was right. He licked his cone to make sure nothing else dripped, and switched hands to lick the melting ice cream of his fingers.

"That's a turn-on," Kanda whispered.

"Pervert," Lavi whispered back. "How's that a turn-on?"

"Because I licked there already."

Lavi slapped his forehead with his free hand. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I talk to Komui."

"You know you like it," Kanda said, wrapping his arm around Lavi's shoulders again. They continued walking

Frowning, Lavi searched for some form of payback. That's when he noticed the ice cream on Kanda's nose. No matter how cute it looked, Lavi had to do something about it. So, he stopped walking. That made Kanda stop and look at him. Lavi wrapped his free arm around Kanda's neck, pulling his face closer.

Kanda smirked, thinking he was going to get a kiss. He leaned closer, but was disappointed when Lavi simply licked his nose. "Let me guess, ice cream?"

"A lick for a lick," Lavi said, going back to his ice cream and wagging his finger.

"So... A bite for a bite?" Kanda asked. He leaned even closer and blew on Lavi's neck, causing the poor Bookman to shiver.

"Stop that. Not in public," Lavi muttered.

"So how about we go back to our room, then?"

"I'm eating my ice cream," Lavi said. He started walking again.

Kanda easily matched his pace. "We can eat it in our room. Then we can do something else."

"Not on the first date, pervy ponytail," Lavi replied. "Besides, we're supposed to be keeping an eye out for Akuma."

"None have showed up." Kanda glanced around. "Besides, the festival's almost over. Everyone will be going home soon. Once they're gone, we're done for the day. Besides," and here he winked, "I have a surprise for you back at the hotel."

"Rape doesn't count as a surprise, Yuu."

"It's not rape if you like it. That's not the surprise anyway. It's something you'll _really_ enjoy."

This caught Lavi's interest. "Ooo... What is it?" But Kanda shook his head, irritating the redhead. "Come on! Tell me!"

"I'll tell you for a kiss, and I don't mean a peck on the cheek."**2**

"You mean..."

"Tongue included."

"I don't want to know anymore. I can wait."

Kanda smirked. "Why, because we're in public?"

Lavi realized it was a crappy excuse, but it was all he had. "Yeah, that's it. It's 'cause we're in public."

"You suck at lying."

"So you keep telling me."

They spent another hour like this until the festivities ended and the fair grounds emptied. Once the two exorcists were positive no Akuma were still hanging around, they headed back to their hotel.

This made Lavi worry about what Kanda was up to. To cut costs for the Order, it had been decided exorcists of the same gender would share rooms. He knew Kanda would take full advantage of it.

"Stay here a minute," Kanda said when they reached the room. "I need to get your surprise ready."

"You better not be naked when I come in there," Lavi grumbled when Kanda closed the door. There was a shuffling sound for a few minutes, and then Kanda opened the door again, this time in a black kimono with a red Asian-style dragon snaking its way up the silk fabric. "W-what's this?"

"You said last time that this time I should wear a kimono," Kanda reminded him.

"I said never on the first date, too!" Lavi pointed out.

"Well, first date's over, so this would technically be our... _second_ date."

"Nice try, but no dice," Lavi said, pushing past Kanda. "I'm tired, so I'm just going to bed."

Kanda grabbed him for behind and wrapped his arm around him. "You're not tired, or else you would have complained earlier. I know you too well." He kissed Lavi's neck and felt the skin beneath shiver.

"Y-Yuu..." Lavi muttered. He sighed happily when Kanda continued to kiss him. "W-we can't... I mean, I'm not ready for that..."

Smiling gently, Kanda turned the redhead around and kissed him on the lips. Lavi gave a little gasp of surprise, and the samurai took the chance to push his tongue into Lavi's mouth. They stayed together a short time, but Lavi ended the kiss when Kanda's hand started wandering down his back.

"You're still not getting in my pants," Lavi said. He knew if Kanda kept it up, he wouldn't be able to say no.

"What, are you afraid of walking funny a couple days?" Kanda watched Lavi walk away and sit on his bed.

"It's not that!" Lavi shouted, blushing.

Kanda was perplexed. "Then you don't like me?"

"It's not that either."

"Oh! So you're just embarrassed!" Kanda sat down next to Lavi. "Don't worry, I won't laugh. I've seen you naked already." He hugged him so that Lavi's head was against his chest, and he gingerly traced his fingers up and down Lavi's back.

"I just..." Lavi wanted to tell the truth—to tell Kanda he was afraid. "I'm scared. I don't know why, but I am."

Kanda smiled. "Everyone is their first time."

"Then how many times have you done this?" Lavi asked, sitting up suddenly and scooting away.

"This would be my first time, too" Kanda replied. "I had a few boyfriends before you came to the Order without anyone knowing, but they were all jerks. Didn't sleep with any of them. Honest."

Still, Lavi didn't trust Kanda. "So how do you know about the first time?" He gripped his clothes tightly to make sure Kanda couldn't pull a fast one.

"Plenty of those guys tried." Kanda leaned back on his hands and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. "I was scared and didn't like them that way. I saw them more as companions than as lovers. Actually, I'm still kind of nervous."

"I don't believe you."

Kanda grabbed Lavi's hand and placed it against his chest. "You can feel it, right? My heart's pounding right now."

Lavi could feel it. He looked up into Kanda's eyes and almost got lost in the pools of warm, loving darkness. The swordsman was telling the truth. "Then why me? How am I any different?"

"Because I've loved you a long time."

Lavi felt himself blush again. "But you're always mean to me..."

"That's because I didn't want anyone catching on. It's stupid, but that was the easiest way to make sure what I felt was real. If you didn't know, you wouldn't hang all over me, and I wouldn't be confused as to if I liked you because you were a good lover or if I was actually in love."

"So, are you saying you love me?"

Kanda glanced at Lavi from the corner of his eye and smirked again. "I'm trying to seduce you with my kimono, aren't I?"

"I guess I did say if you were in a kimono..." Lavi mumbled, scooting back to Kanda and leaning his head on his shoulder. "I mean... It's embarrassing, but I guess..." He took a deep breath. _Courage!_ he thought. "I guess I'm ready."

Moving slowly, Kanda pulled Lavi into a hug. "We don't have to do this now. I can wait. What's another week or two, after all?" Laughing, his fingers combed through Lavi's hair. "Such a pretty color," he whispered.

"But... I thought you wanted to sleep with me," Lavi teased. It felt so nice, being so close to Kanda. He snuggled against Kanda's chest. "I have something I need to tell you, too. I've loved you for awhile, but I was just too scared to admit it. I wasn't sure how'd you react if I told you, so I kept quiet." He looked back up into Kanda's eyes. Lavi wanted to be drawn into those eyes—so dark, so clear. His lips brushed Kanda's again. "I don't think I want to wait anymore."

Kanda stroked Lavi's face again. "Thank God," he said, pushing Lavi back onto the bed. "I wanted you so bad, I didn't think I could hold back much longer without a definite answer."

Kanda's kisses tickled. Lavi giggled and allowed Kanda to pull off his shirt. "Yuu, I have a question..."

"Hn? I'm busy." Kanda's mouth was right by Lavi's ear. He breathed softly into it and then bit it.

"H-how exactly does this work...?"

"Don't worry about it," Kanda said. He was straddling Lavi now and shed his kimono. "I know what I'm doing."

"What, did one of your boyfriends tell you?"

"Why'd you think I dumped that one?" Kanda asked, undoing Lavi's belt. "He seemed a bit too excited about the details if you catch my drift."

Lavi blushed. He knew exactly what Kanda meant. "S-so... Are you going to tell me?"

Kanda put a finger on Lavi's mouth. "I'll tell you after."

"Then I won't know what you're doing when you do it!" Lavi complained.

"Exactly."

Lavi gulped. "I'm not going to like this, am I...?"

Kanda backed off, realizing his lover's doubt. "You'd like it, probably," he said calmly. "I mean, you said you liked being uke before..." He stopped. "Don't tell me you didn't know what that meant!"

"Um... It means the other guy's on top, right?"**3**

Kanda sighed and climbed off Lavi. As he tugged his kimono back on, he explained every step—every detail—of how it worked. He frowned when Lavi was both embarrassed and shocked.

"You're not joking, right?" Lavi asked, his eyes wide. "Guys actually... do that?"

Kanda sighed. "I can understand if you want to claim you were never Gay after hearing that." He scanned the dark floor. "Have you seen my obi?"

"You don't want to do it anymore?" Lavi asked. He was surprised at the disappointment in his own voice. He'd been against it minutes before, and now the addition of knowing what would happen... How could he not be freaked out?

Kanda saw his obi on the floor and grabbed it. He didn't answer Lavi's question and wasn't looking at him, but Lavi could tell he still wanted him badly.

"I still love you, Yuu," Lavi said, reaching out and grabbing Kanda's arm. "I'm still willing if you are."

Surprised, Kanda whipped around. "I thought you were freaked out by how it worked!"

"If I don't like it, we'll stop, okay?" Lavi grinned. "We'll try it once, and if I hate it, we'll never do it again. Seem fair, Yuu?"

Kanda was too surprised to move for a minute. Once his brain had wrapped around what Lavi was saying, he nodded slowly. "All right... This'll be a trial-run." He was over Lavi again, kissing his neck, his chest, anywhere he could.**4**

* * *

A little while later, Kanda finally caught his breath. "So, what did you think?"

Lavi thought for a minute. Unlike Kanda, he was still panting. "Well... It hurt like hell, you were too rough on me, it felt REALLY weird to the nth degree, I'm not gonna be able to walk right again for at least three days..."

"You didn't like it." Kanda sat up and once again began searching for his kimono.

"Like it?" Lavi repeated. "Dear God, I loved it!" He glomped Kanda before he could grab the kimono.

"Then I claim you," Kanda replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was your first. I claim you now." Then, Kanda added in a low, seductive voice, "You belong to me from now on."

Lavi smiled. "Yay! I'm Yuu's!" he hugged Kanda tighter and rubbed his cheek against Kanda's bare chest. "And if you claim me 'cause you're my first, I claim you 'cause I'm _your_ first!"

"That's not how it works."

"That's _exactly_ how it works!"

Kanda smiled. "Fine, that's how it works. But," Lavi hated buts—they were never a good sign, "next time, I want you to wear bunny ears, my little rabbit."

"Then you have to wear your kimono again!" Lavi said.

"Deal," Kanda kissed Lavi again.

"Yuu?"

"Hn?" Kanda's lips trailed down Lavi's neck.

Lavi sighed happily at the sensation of Kanda's touch. He'd been about to say something memorable—something that would stay in their memories forever and ever—but all he could manage now was an, "I love you."

Kanda bit Lavi hard, leaving a mark at the base of his neck. "Ouch!" Lavi cried. "What was that for?"

"Just marking you," Kanda said.

"Warn me next time," Lavi scolded. He rubbed the bite, wincing slightly as his fingers passed over the bruise that was forming. "That hurt more than..."

Kanda kissed Lavi before he could finish his sentence. "But did you like it?"

Lavi frowned. "Okay, maybe a little bit, but you have to warn me! I don't want you biting me without me knowing it!"

Smirking, Kanda tugged Lavi closer. "Then I'm going to bite you again." He bit a little higher this time.

"Yuu! Stop that!" Lavi groaned. "I don't think I can take much more pain tonight."

"Pain or pleasure?" Kanda asked. Lavi felt him bite again.

"Both," Lavi said. "It's getting really late... or early, depending on how you look at it." He could barely make out the clock hands in the dark room. "It's two in the morning, and I'm tired."

Kanda kissed Lavi on the lips again. "Good night, Rabbit," he said, stroking Lavi's cheek lovingly.

"Good night, Yuu."

* * *

**1** _DENMARK! God, I love Denmark!_** She's never been there, I have. She's of course referring to her "Once Upon a Wish" fic.** _READ IT!_

**2 I realize Kanda's acting a little OoC, but that's because he's around Lavi. He's a complete ass to everyone else still.**

**3 (face palm) God, Lavi's an idiot when it comes to some things, isn't he...**

**4 Insert mind into gutter here.**

_(fangirl scream) Thank you for reading!_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Especially all you who were rooting for Kanda and Lavi to finally be together. :) As always, if you find any typos, tell me! Thanks.**


	3. Lotus

Lavi was bored. No sooner had he and Kanda returned from their mission together the week before did Kanda get shipped off to yet another one somewhere in France. Lavi had to stay behind on Bookman's request for "Bookman" things. That, of course, meant Lavi had to read a bunch of dull history books and memorize their content rather than be with Kanda.

"Lavi!" Bookman snapped, swinging at Lavi's head.

Normally, Lavi would have been able to dodge any blow from the shriveled old Panda man, but he hadn't been paying attention, so he'd received a pretty hard blow that knocked him over. "Hey! What was that for, Panda?"

The old man scowled at Lavi, who sitting on the floor was almost level with his face. "You weren't concentrating," he said. The scowl turned to a look of interest as he noticed something. "Lavi, what's that on your neck?"

Lavi slapped a hand over the hickeys Kanda had given him on the mission. They were almost healed, and he'd taken care to cover them with his scarf. Of course Bookman would notice them before they were gone. "Nothing's there," he lied.

Bookman wasn't buying it. He yanked Lavi's hand away along with the scarf. "Are those bite marks? When did you get those?" He sounded angry.

"I kinda hit on a girl at that festival me and Kanda were sent to patrol," Lavi said. He hoped his smile would get him out of this mess. "She got a little excited and... Well, I kind of instigated it."

Bookman was definitely angry. "Lavi! Bookmen are recorders of history! They are not—"

"Supposed to fall in love or become attached to anyone as that will bias the history they record," Lavi finished sarcastically. "I've heard this a million times before, Panda."

"Then I supposed you also know what's coming next," the old man growled. "You are _not_ to go to dinner until you finish that book and are able to repeat everything to me verbatim!" He stormed out of the room, probably to get his own dinner.

Groaning, Lavi went back to his book. Once he finished, he closed what he now considered the source of all evil and rubbed his eyes. "I wish Yuu was here..."

"Wish granted," said a voice behind him.

Lavi looked up. "Yuu!" he cried. He smelled something delicious. "And you brought food, too!"

Smiling, Kanda put a tray down in front of Lavi. "Jerry asked me to bring it to you, since you weren't at dinner, and since the cafeteria was so full and noisy, I decided to eat with you."

"I love you!" Lavi started stuffing himself.

"Was that aimed at me or the chicken?"

"Both," Lavi replied, his mouth full. He swallowed and said, "How'd your mission go, anyway?"

"It went all right. We pounded a few Akuma, but we didn't find any Innocence." Kanda shrugged. "I got the crap kicked out of me, too."

"You're just a suicidal maniac, aren't ya?" Lavi asked with an evil grin. He knew that Kanda was already completely healed, just like always, but that didn't keep him from picking on the samurai from time to time. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Depends what you want to kiss," Kanda said with a smirk.

"Dropping it," Lavi said, signaling that this train of thought was over.

There were a few minutes of companionable silence. Lavi finished his food and watched Kanda eat his soba. He looked so handsome, even if he was just eating.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kanda asked.

"Because you're awesome," Lavi replied. He smiled. "I should try making you soba sometime. Bet you'll like it more than Jerry's."

Kanda finished eating and put down his chopsticks. "I've seen you cook. You spilled the hot water, cut your fingers at least twelve times peeling apples, and you even burned the salad you were trying to make. You can't cook to save your soul."

"Is that a bet?" Lavi asked.

"Depends what you're going to bet."

"If I make the best soba you've ever tasted, you have to be uke for a whole week!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

"I'm your slave for a week, and you can tell me to do whatever you want, whenever you want."

Kanda grinned evilly. Lavi could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Deal. I'd love to see you try."

"And what's going on in here?"

Lavi and Kanda spun around. "When did you get back, Panda?" Lavi asked nervously. He hadn't heard them talking, had he?

"Just now," Bookman replied. "Didn't I tell you you couldn't eat until you finished that book?"

Lavi sighed and repeated everything he'd read word for word. Once he finished, he stood up and picked up his plate. "Well, better return these to Jerry!" he said with a grin.

"Hold on one minute, Junior!" Bookman said, grabbing Lavi by the ear. "Kanda, do you know anything about the bites on Lavi's neck?"

Kanda shrugged. "Lavi got some girl to do it."

"If he ever tries that again on a mission, you have my permission to kick his ass," Bookman said. Lavi could tell that it wasn't just permission. "Do you think you could?"

"I was going to do that anyway," Kanda replied. Lavi could hear the double meaning: _Cheat on me and die_. "Anyway, we'd better get these plates back to the kitchen before Jerry throws a fit about it."

The cafeteria was nearly empty by the time they dumped off their plates. Granted, it was almost eight at night, and only those who had just returned from missions were still eating.

Jerry smiled when he saw Lavi and Kanda. "I'm so glad it got to you while it was still hot," he said. "I didn't see you down here with Bookman, so I was gonna send some food with one of my cooks, but Kanda volunteered." Jerry grinned and leaned in closer so no one else could overhear. "Lavi, keep hold of Kanda. You'll never find a better guy." He straightened up and turned back to the kitchen. "I'll be seeing you!"

"What was that about?" Lavi asked Kanda in a low voice. "Don't tell me you and Jerry were together!"

"Of course not!" Kanda said, just as quietly. "I'm not into flaming guys like Jerry. He just happened to figure out I preferred men, since he's the same way." He shrugged and started walking away.

Lavi followed him into the hallway. When he noticed no one else was around, he took Kanda's hand. He felt Kanda squeeze it. "I have a present for you," Lavi said.

"Does it include you in bunny ears?" Kanda teased.

"Partly." Lavi grinned and stopped walking. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed him. "I got you something for your birthday."

Kanda looked thoughtful a moment. "When's my birthday?" he asked. "It's not for another week, isn't it?"

"You forgot your own birthday!" Lavi laughed. That was so like him. "It's a good thing you have me to keep track of stuff like that for you! Today's your birthday, and I got you the most super-special awesome present ever!"**1**

"Lavi, Kanda!" Lenalee called down the hall.

Lavi froze. His arms were still around Kanda's neck. He dropped them to his sides and tried to look innocent. "What's up, Lenalee?" he asked nervously.

"Can I talk to you both a few minutes?" she asked, then added, "In private?"

Kanda nodded, much to Lavi's disbelief. Kanda had told him he had to keep quiet about their relationship. What was he going to do, deny it to Lenalee?

They went to an empty room, and Lenalee locked the door. She turned to face them. "Are you guys dating?"

Lavi was flabbergasted. "We—uh—we're..."

Kanda wrapped an arm protectively around Lavi's shoulder. "Yes, we are," he replied.

"No we aren't!" Lavi cried. He pulled away from Kanda, but the samurai held him firmly in place. "Kanda's just uh... drunk or something!"

Lenalee giggled. "I see," she said. "So you wouldn't mind me asking why you were limping the other day?"

"I tripped!"

"Of course you did." She smiled at Kanda. "Okay, I'll keep this one secret if—"

"I won't tell a soul," Kanda replied. "I haven't blabbed your dirty little secret to anyone yet, have I?"

Lenalee went back to the door. "Don't tell it to Lavi, no matter how much he begs. If you do, the whole Order will know both our secrets by tomorrow." She smiled sweetly to cover up her threat, and then left.

Lavi's jaw dropped. "She knew? She _knew_?"

"She walked in on me and my boyfriend making out once," Kanda explained. "She promised not to tell anyone and told me a secret in exchange. If one of us blabs, the other has blackmail."

"So, you gonna tell me her secret?"

"No."

"Bet I could make ya sing like a canary when I give ya your present, Yuu."

"You're the one who screams things out in bed," Kanda pointed out. He walked out of the room with Lavi close behind.**2**

"It was the first time," Lavi grumbled. "You were too rough on me."

Kanda smirked. "Really, now? I thought you liked me being rough."

Lavi blushed, but didn't reply. "Hold on, you're present's in my room." He unlocked the door, took out two boxes, and rejoined Kanda in the hallway. "All set. Let's head to your room."

"Why mine?"

"Because it's so far out of the way! I scream things out, remember? Don't want anyone hearing. 'sides, Bookman could walk in on us, and then think of the hot water we'd be in."

"Point taken," Kanda said.

They walked a farther, not bumping into anyone as they went. Lavi thanked his lucky stars that no one was hanging around. He didn't want to have to explain to anyone why he was with Kanda and carrying presents.

They finally reached the room. Kanda rested his hand on the doorknob. "Lavi, you've never been in my room before, have you?"

Lavi shook his head. "What, is it really flaming in there?"

"Idiot!" Kanda snapped. "I don't go for flaming, remember?"

"Well? Are you gonna open it?"

Kanda turned the knob and stepped aside. He allowed Lavi to pass him and then entered after, closing the door silently behind him.

It took a few moments for Lavi's eye to adjust to the darkness. When he finally could see, he was actually disappointed.

Kanda's room was bare and simple. There was a window that looked very dirty, but that was better than the shattered one he'd seen in his old room. The bed was small, but Lavi knew it was enough for both of them. None of these things seemed odd to the future Bookman, though. All these things were exactly how Kanda wanted them.

No, the thing that attracted Lavi's attention was the pink lotus in an hourglass. It was sitting alone on the table, its faint glow attracting Lavi's full attention. "Yuu? What's that?" He reached out to touch it.

Kanda grabbed his arm, snapping Lavi back to reality. "Don't touch that," he hissed. "Don't _ever_ touch that. You can touch anything in this room except that flower."

"Why can't I touch it?" Lavi asked, still entranced by the lotus.

"Because it's linked directly to my life," Kanda explained softly. "Once that flower dies, I die."**3**

Lavi's eyes widened. The flower was already in full bloom and a few petals were lying at the bottom of the hourglass. "H-how? How can your life be linked to..."

Kanda wrapped his arms around Lavi from behind, pulling him close. "You don't have to worry about it," he whispered. He tightened his hug, and Lavi felt Kanda shaking.

Lavi reached up and touched Kanda's hand. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"Of course not." Kanda was telling the truth. Even though his body was shaking, his voice wasn't.

"Then how come you're shaking?"

Kanda shook his head, his face buried in the crook of Lavi's neck. He stayed silent a few more minutes but looked up at last. "I just don't want you getting hurt in the end... If you want to end it now, I'll understand."

Lavi stroked Kanda's hands again. "I wouldn't want to leave you. Not now, not ever." He smiled. Kanda's arms had loosened a bit, and Lavi took the chance to break away. "Come on, let's cheer you up with some birthday presents!"

Kanda accepted the box pressed into his hands. He opened the small package and frowned. Inside was a silk lotus flower hair clip.

"Sorry, it's inappropriate, isn't it? I just remembered the tattoo you have and thought you'd like it. Didn't know about the whole die-when-the-flower-dies thing when I got it. You don't like it, do you?"

"It's not that I don't like it," Kanda said, clipping into his hair on the side. "It's just a little ironic. So, how does it look?"

"You looks almost as good as I do."

Kanda looked at Lavi and smiled. "I assume that's the second part of my present?"

Lavi was wearing large bunny ears that flopped everywhere. "So? How do I look?"

Kanda petted Lavi's head like he would a rabbit. "You're as cute as a rabbit. So, do I get to cuddle with my rabbit, too?"

Lavi hopped into Kanda's arms, just like a rabbit. Kanda lifted his weight easily, with one arm supporting Lavi's back and the other under his knees. "I'm your pet to do what you want with." He snuggled closer to Kanda's chest.

Smiling, Kanda set Lavi down on the bed. "All right then, Rabbit." He kissed Lavi gently at first, but the gentleness didn't last. He soon was on top of Lavi, stroking the side of Lavi's face as the kiss turned passionate.**4**

They broke apart a moment to catch their breath. "So, are you having a happy birthday, yet?" Lavi panted.

Kanda grinned. "And if I said no?"

"Then I'd have to try harder to get my master happy."

"Well, then I'm not happy yet!"

"It sure feels like your happy." Lavi wiggled a bit to prove his point.

"Don't move," Kanda muttered. "Actually, keep doing that."

"Pervy Ponytail!"

"What happened to _master_?" Kanda asked, running his fingers through Lavi's hair. The rabbit had long since ditched the ears. "I thought you were going to do whatever it took to get your master happy?"

"You're already happy," Lavi replied. He moaned. "Yuu... that hurts!"**5**

Kanda smirked. "Am I being too rough on my little rabbit?" He nuzzled Lavi's neck. "I know my rabbit likes it."

"J-just a little bit..." Lavi muttered. He was melting in Kanda's arms again. "I love you, Yuu."

"I know." He kissed Lavi's neck a few more minutes. "Lavi, I'm claiming you again." He bit his lover.

"Didn't we get into enough trouble because of this?"

"You're just not good at hiding them yet," Kanda said. He nibbled on Lavi's ear. "Ask Lenalee for help with that."

"Why Lenalee?"

"Her brother hasn't caught her yet, has he?"

Lavi was shocked. He'd always thought Lenalee innocent and pure. Boy, was he wrong. "Does this have something to do with the blackmail you have on Lenalee?"

"That's all I'm telling you," Kanda replied. He climbed off and started getting dressed again. "Come on, I'm sure Bookman's looking for you right now."

Lavi was about to complain about the abrupt end, but silenced himself when there was a knock at the door. He dived under the bed and pulled his clothes under with him.

Kanda made sure that his lover wasn't visible and pulled on some pants before he opened the door. "What is it, Bookman?" he asked irritably.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Bookman said, "but I'm looking for Lavi. Have you seen him?"

"Why're you asking me?"

"Because you were the last one I know Lavi was with."

Kanda shrugged. "I don't know where that carrot is."

Bookman frowned. "Kanda, are you all right? You look a little flushed."

"I think I've picked up a bug," Kanda replied. "I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning, _if I get some sleep_."

Bookman took the hint. "I'll check with Lenalee, then," he said, turning to go. "If Lavi comes around here to bother you, tell him I'm looking for him."

"I will," Kanda said, closing the door.

"Man, that was close!" Lavi said when he was sure Bookman was gone. "I thought we'd be busted for sure! You're good, Yuu!" He climbed out from under the bed.

Kanda smirked and pulled Lavi into another hug. "You have to pay a penalty for me having to save your ass again," he whispered into Lavi's ear.

"W-what kind of penalty?" Lavi asked nervously. "If it includes you stabbing me multiple times, leave it for another day. My ass hurts already."

"Don't worry. It doesn't include any stabbing."

"Then what does it include?" Lavi was scared, now. He didn't like that gleam in Kanda's eye or the evil grin.

Kanda sat down on the bed and unbuttoned his pants. "Come here, my little rabbit."**6**

* * *

"Lenalee," Lavi called. "I need some help."

"What's up? Kanda rough on you again?" Lenalee had noticed his limping. "What did you tell Bookman?"

"That I tripped down the stairs," he said with a grin. "So... I hear you're good at hiding hickeys." He looked at Lenalee's neck. "Well, they're not there..."

Lenalee slapped a hand over where her hickeys probably were. "S-so you need help with that," she said. "Follow me." She took him to her room. She took out some make up and covered the bruises easily. "There. They're gone."

Lavi looked in the mirror. "Wow, you're good! How long have you been doing this?"

"None of your business," Lenalee said, her face red.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"What did Kanda tell you?!"

"Only that you're good at hiding hickeys. I may be Gay, but I'm not stupid. You had to get them from someone."

"I'm not telling you anything."

Lavi leaned in close. "Is it Allen?"

"None of your damn business!" Lenalee cried, shoving him away.

"So it is Allen!"

"Tell anyone and you die. And everyone'll know about you and Kanda!"

"I won't tell!" Lavi said, holding his hands up. "But wow, Allen's a beast, getting a girl like that!"

"He's better than you, I bet." Lenalee was pushing Lavi to the door.

"Wanna bet?" Lavi asked. He _was_ bi, after all.

"Kanda would kill you for cheating on him."

"He probably would. Then he'd rape my corpse."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Out!" She gave him one final shove and he was out the door.

"One more question Lenalee," Lavi said. "How do you get the taste out of your mouth?"

Lenalee turned bright red and slammed the door. She didn't answer his question, but Lavi could tell by the reaction she'd done _that_ before.

_Allen, you beast!_ Lavi thought as he ambled away. _Maybe Jerry'll know a cure._**7

* * *

1 Yay to Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series.**

**2 **_**Yes, we mean it in that sense.** Jaw drop! Literally. My jaw dropped when I read through that part. _** I swear, my mind's being fused to the gutter. -_-;;;**

**3 ****There's your conflict and angst. :) I'm kinda guessing on what the flower actually does and is for based on what I know from the manga. If I'm wrong later, I apologize.**

**4 Gutter time. **_Awwww.... Bunny and Kitty. They're so cute!_** She's referring to the fact Kanda is often drawn as a cat in fan art and Lavi as a bunny.**

**5 **_(heart attack/nose bleed) You know, now I wish I was Lavi..._ **Won't work. You're not male.**_ I'll just get Kanda drunk. **SAKE!!!!!!!**_

**6** _**Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking. ** I came up with that. (face palm) Mind-gutterness._** Mutterness?**

**7 For those of you who were interested, yes, Jerry does know a cure. But we don't, so that's why nothing is written about it. :)**

_Yaoi! You gotta love it._

**I actually like this pairing... Scary, huh? ...Not into all the sexual details, though. That's why there aren't any.**

_Virgins and proud of it! Maybe I should make a pin... ...Nah._

_**Anywho, thank you for reading our stupid fangirl fantasies. See ya'll next time!**_


	4. Illness

Lavi had his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck. "Yuu... Please..." he whispered. They were on the bed together.

Kanda smiled and stroked Lavi's face. He then stopped and frowned. "Carrot," he muttered, "you have a fever." He backed off.

"No I don't!" Lavi said. "I'm perfectly fine!" He started coughing.

"Fine my ass," Kanda replied, pulling his shirt back on. "You just get some sleep."

Lavi crossed his arms and pouted. It was their first mission together in weeks, and Kanda wasn't going to take advantage of their alone time because of a _cold_? "Chicken."

"I'm so offended," Kanda said sarcastically. He tucked Lavi in and kissed his forehead. "Look, if you get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning. If you feel better in the morning, we can have some morning sex."

Lavi grinned. "I'm holding you to it," he said.

"And to think you were once afraid of that."

"Well, I did have a great _teacher_ to teach me that it could be a lot of fun." Lavi grinned mischievously. He reached out and grabbed the back of Kanda's shirt. "I think I need a _review_, Sensei!"

"Don't even start," Kanda said, stressing each word. "Besides, I don't want to catch whatever you have."

"You heal instantly anyway," Lavi muttered, but didn't press the issue. He knew that Kanda's healing ability took his life force.

"Go to bed, Lavi."

"Can't your little rabbit get a kiss goodnight?" Lavi puckered up his lips.

"Doesn't that defeat the entire purpose of my _not_ sleeping with you?"

"Oh, I see how it is," Lavi snapped, throwing a pillow at Kanda. "You only kiss me when you want to fuck me!" He rolled onto his side and pulled his covers over his head. "Good night!"

Kanda sighed. "I know that's the cold talking and you don't really mean it."

"Go to hell, pervert."

"Who was the one wanting sex a few minutes ago?"

Lavi didn't bother to reply. He was too mad at Kanda do talk to him. He knew Kanda was right—that he was only mad because he was sick—but it still hurt that Kanda wouldn't even kiss him good night.

Despite his anger, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny. Lavi sat up and felt a damp rag fall off his forehead into his lap. He picked it up, confused. _Where'd that come from?_

The answer was sleeping right next to him. Kanda had sat up all night, wiping Lavi's face and putting a cool cloth over his forehead to keep the fever down. Lavi smiled. Even after he'd been a jerk, Kanda had still taken care of him. "Thanks, Yuu."

Kanda twitched and muttered in his sleep. His head was in his arms as he lay half the bed. The rest of him was sitting in a chair. _He must have just nodded off,_ Lavi thought, stroking Kanda's cheek. Kanda turned his head a bit so that Lavi had more face to stroke. He was smiling, even in his sleep.

Lavi climbed out of bed, careful to not move Kanda and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he found Kanda wide-awake and staring around. "What's up, Yuu?"

"Oh, there you are, Carrot," Kanda said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You got really bad last night, and I was worried about where you disappeared to."

"Guy's gotta pee," Lavi said with a shrug. "Sorry about last night..."

"I knew you didn't mean any of that," Kanda replied. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but a lot better than I was last night."

Kanda smirked. "I thought you felt fine last night," he teased.

"Well, now I feel finer," Lavi replied, sticking his tongue out. "And if you're bringing up last night, what about your promise?"

"Promise? What promise?"

Lavi could tell by Kanda's face that he knew exactly what he was talking about. "You know, what we were gonna do this morning."

"You're still not a hundred percent," Kanda replied. He didn't want to have Lavi relapsing in the middle of it. "Go take a bath."

"Only if you take a bath with me," Lavi said suggestively.

"You're old enough to take a bath on your own."

Lavi scowled. "Fine, then I'm gonna do all kinds of suggestive stuff in here and make you regret you're not in here too!" He locked the bathroom door behind him.

Kanda rolled his eyes and flopped into one of the armchairs in the hotel room. There was nothing Lavi could do to make him want to get into that bathroom.

All of a sudden, a moan came from the bathroom. Kanda's ears perked up. _Must ignore the door,_ Kanda thought. _I wish we could just hurry up and return from our mission._ He'd called Komui and told him that they'd be late getting back to the Order that day because Lavi was under the weather.

There was another moan, and Kanda covered his ears. _Not hearing this, not hearing this!_ Kanda thought irritably.

"Oh yeah! Mmmmmmm..."

"What are you doing in there, Rabbit?!"

"Touching everything you want to touch," Lavi replied, splashing in the tub. The truth was, Lavi was just sitting in the bath and making the noises to piss his lover off. "Oooooo, it feels so good... Maybe I don't need you anymore, Yuu, if I can have this much fun without you."

Kanda shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Damn Lavi. Damn him to hell.

"YES!!!!" Lavi cried, splashing a bit more.

That did it. Kanda stood and banged on the door. "Lavi, I'm coming in." He turned the knob, but it was still locked. "Damn it, Rabbit! Let me in!"  
"What happened to 'I'm old enough to take a bath on my own'?"

"Oh, but you're old enough to take it with me, too," Kanda said suggestively. "Then you're gonna have to pay the penalty when we get out!"**1**

Lavi smirked in the bathroom. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine in here by myself." He let out a breathless moan.

Kanda gritted his teeth. "Lavi, I'm hard as a rock. LET ME IN!"

Lavi splashed around a bit more and let out another moan. "You wouldn't want to see me like this, would you?" he teased.

Kanda was rattling the handle. If it fell off, the lock would be broken and he'd be able to get in. But, sadly, the handle wasn't breaking off.

"Don't worry, Kanda, I'll be out in five minutes, fully dressed." He moaned again. "You know what? Make that twenty."

Kanda heard another splash but didn't know that was Lavi getting out. He banged on the door again. "Lavi! Open the door right now!"

"Okay, Yuu!" Lavi pulled open the door, and Kanda fell flat on his face.

"You bastard," Kanda said, rubbing his nose as he sat up. He glared at Lavi, who was only wearing a bath towel around his hips. His eyes widened and he felt a nose bleed, though he wasn't sure if the bleeding was from his face meeting the floor or because Lavi was just _so damn hot!_

"Uh oh," Lavi said, tying the towel in a knot on the side so it would stay. He grabbed one of the hand towels from the sink and started dabbing at the nose-bleed. "Looks like I got Yuu a little too excited."

"You bet your ass you did." Kanda grabbed Lavi's towel and yanked it off. _Thank God Lavi sucks at knots,_ Kanda thought before forcing Lavi into his lap.

"I'm sick," Lavi reminded Kanda. He let out a real moan. "Yuu, I'm sorry for lying before."

"You mean about all the things you were doing in here? I can already tell you were faking the whole thing."

Lavi grinned. "You fell for it, though."

"Shut it."

"Make me, Yuu!"**2**

"All right, then." Kanda scooped Lavi up and put him in the tub. He then stripped and joined him. "Too bad this isn't the hot spring, huh?"

Lavi shifted closer to Kanda. "Yeah. There was more room to do naughty things."

Kanda was speechless.**3** "Lavi, sometimes I wonder if you're the pervert."

"Oh, I know I am, but you're one too, Yuu."

"You say it like it's a good thing."

"To me it is." He slipped into Kanda's lap.

Kanda let out a quiet moan.**4** He reached around and pulled Lavi closer. He buried his face in Lavi's neck again. "I'm gonna enjoy this penalty," he whispered before biting Lavi's neck.

"Yuu! They just healed!"

"Lenalee'll help you hide them." He spun Lavi around in his lap and kissed him on the lips. He slipped across to Lavi's ear and then trailed down his neck.

Lavi shivered, which only excited Kanda more. "I love the way you can just read my mind," he whispered. "You know exactly what I like."

"The bites?" Kanda asked before biting again.

"Not the bites! Well, maybe those, too, a little..."

Kanda smiled and had his way with Lavi.

* * *

"You want me to do it again?" Lenalee asked, raising an eyebrow. "You really ought to tell Kanda to control himself." She took out her make up again and covered the wounds. "I did this last week... and Kanda seems to be getting rougher. It looks like you were bleeding a bit this time."

"Maybe Yuu's a vampire! That would explain all the bites!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and finished with the make up. "Kanda's not a vampire."

"Is Allen?"

"Hell no!"

"Then how come you're so good at the make up?"

"None of your business!" She slapped him. "Oops... Sorry, reflex."**5**

"Ow... That hurt, Lenalee! You're worse than Kanda."

"At least I don't make you limp all the time. What did you tell Bookman this time?"

"Slipped in the tub. It's technically the truth."

Lenalee slapped her forehead. "He's going to catch on soon. He's not stupid, you know."

"That's the irony of it!" Lavi said with a sheepish grin. "The excuses are so stupid he'll never find out! I mean, I'm a Bookman, too! If I was gonna lie, he thinks I'd come up with a better one! Like," he thought for a moment, "an Akuma attacked and I barely dodged. Of course, my foot got caught on a root and I twisted it pretty bad as a result! If it weren't for Kanda, I'd have been killed in an instant."

"That is a pretty good one," Lenalee commented. "I don't think a normal person would be able to remember all that."

"Like I said, I'm a Bookman. Complicated stuff is my specialty."

"Complicated stuff like being in love with another guy."

"You're in love with 'a guy'!" Lavi pointed out.

"Well, I'm a girl," Lenalee said, pushing Lavi out of her room again. "We need to preserve the human species, you know."

"You're point? Some guys just like stuff up the ass."

"T.M.I., Lavi!" she cried. "Never tell me that kind of stuff, ever!"

"But you like Allen—"

"I do not like Allen up my ass!"

"What about me?"

Both looked up, surprised. "Um, hi Allen," Lenalee said, twirling her hair with her finger. "We weren't talking about you."

Lavi smiled sweetly. "Allen, we were just discussing how Lenalee would _love_ you to go up her ass." He walked away before either could react. He knew Lenalee was speechless, and Allen, as innocent as he was, would take a few minutes to process.

Lavi was already turning the corner when he heard Allen shout, "Lavi!" He ran for dear life, laughing his ass off.

* * *

**1 **_**Yes, same penalty as last chapter.**_

**2 Reference to "Nicknames," my other LavixKanda fic.**

**3 Shim did a perfect Kanda face for that. Too bad you couldn't see it. (shrug)**_ O.o;;; I made a Kanda face? I was just thinking about what Kanda would do, and I guess I made a "Kanda" face. (evil grin)_

**4 Oxymoron!**

**5**_** Another co-written fic that's still in the works. **_**Almost finished. (nods)**

_Proof that Kanda does have a sweet side!_

**Kanda's a perv. :-P**

_Pervy ponytail! My knew favorite word. Thanks Sailor and our mutterness!_

_**All right, then! See ya next time!**_


	5. Soba

Lavi ruffled his hair in frustration. "Jerry! I can't get these stupid soba noodles right!"

"It's the thought that counts," Jerry said, eying the charred noodles. "Still, how'd you manage to burn them? They aren't that hard to make."

"I'm screwed," Lavi sighed, "literally. I don't wanna be Kanda's slave for a whole week! Who knows what he'll make me do?"

Jerry smirked. "Oh, I can imagine a few things. Don't worry, I'll help ya get the taste out again."

"Thanks for the reminder." Lavi sighed as he poked the burnt noodles with a chopstick. "What should we do with these?"

"We could always feed them to Allen," Jerry suggested. "He's not picky."

"Nah. Last time he ate my cooking he was in the infirmary for three days."

"He'll never know." Jerry took the plate and handed it to Allen a few minutes later. "Thought you'd like to try my new recipe, Allen!" he said with a grin.

Allen eyed it suspiciously. "Why was Lavi trying to make soba?"

Jerry scratched his cheek. "Wow, you're good."

"No, seriously. Why was Lavi trying to make soba?"

"That's a secret, Allen," Jerry said with a wink. "I'll get you something better."

"Bean sprout, what's that?" Kanda leaned over to get a better look at the burnt blob of noodles.

"You're soba," Allen replied, shoving a bit in Kanda's mouth. "Have fun, Lavi made it." He walked away.

Jerry watched Allen leave. "That must be Allen's infamous dark side..." He glanced back at Kanda. "What are you two fighting about now, anyway?"  
Kanda swallowed the glob of noodles. "No idea," he said, taking another bite. "These aren't half bad. Did Lavi really make these?"

"He's in the kitchen trying to make a better batch," Jerry said. "Guess you can't judge a book by its cover, or food by its looks." He grinned. "Oh, Lavi will be _so_ happy you like them!"

"Yours are still better," Kanda said with a shrug.

"You're still eating them."

"I said they weren't half bad, and I'm hungry."

"You like them."

"They're mediocre noodles."

"You like them."

"They aren't that great."

"You like them."

Kanda gave Jerry the evil eye. "Will you stop that?"

"Hey Lavi!" Jerry called to the back. "He likes them!"

Kanda hid the empty bowl. "No, I don't."

Lavi came out with another bowl with globs of charred noodles. "Wow, Allen actually ate them? That's shocking." He then noticed that Allen was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where _is _Allen anyway?"

"He left a while ago," Jerry said with a grin, "and he wasn't the one who _ate_ those noodles. Ka—"

Kanda slapped a hand over Jerry's mouth. "Some Finder made the mistake of eating them. What _were_ those things supposed to be anyway?"

Lavi blushed and looked down at the bowl in his hands. "They _were_ supposed to be your soba noodles..." he said with a sigh.

Kanda rolled his eyes. He'd never seen Lavi act depressed before, and he never wanted to see him sad again. So, he took the noodles from Lavi and ate a few. They were better than the last batch. Still not as good as Jerry's, but decent.

"Kanda... You look like you're enjoying them," Jerry said with a smirk.

"I'm not enjoying them," Kanda snapped after he swallowed. "I just don't like seeing food go to waste, even if it's toxic waste itself."

Lavi sniffled. "You don't like them at all, do you...?" he said with tears in his eyes. The tears were fake. He knew if he egged Kanda on long enough, he'd declare the noodles the best he'd ever tasted, even if they _were_ toxic waste like he said.

"I never said _they_ were toxic!" Kanda said quickly. "In fact, they're pretty good." He ate a few more noodles, hoping the sight of him eating would cheer Lavi up.

"You're just saying that to make me happy," Lavi whined. He was trying extremely hard not to laugh. This was too funny. He couldn't believe Kanda was falling for it hook, line, and sinker.

"No, really!" Kanda was desperate. He hated seeing Lavi so upset. "They're the best noodles I've ever had!" He stopped and slapped his forehead. That was what Lavi wanted him to say.

"Lavi, you're my idol," Jerry said.

"Hold that thought for a second," Lavi said before zipping away.

"Get back here, Carrot!" Kanda shouted as he chased after him. "You are _so_ dead for tricking me like that!"

"You're the loser who fell for it!" Lavi called back. He glanced around as he ran. No one was around, so he decided to tease Kanda a little more. "So, when do I get to be on top, uke?"

Kanda turned bright red. "Never if I have anything to say about it!"

"A bet's a bet!" Lavi replied.**1**

Kanda finally caught Lavi's scarf. "And a bite's a bite," he reminded him. He pulled Lavi into an embrace. "You little cheater."

"You know you liked it."

"The soba or the bad acting?"

"You fell for it. Just like last time."

Kanda pulled down Lavi's scarf. He licked the spot below his ear before biting it. "That's your punishment for tricking me. Now you can't hide it with the scarf."

"Yeah, well Lenalee taught me how to hide them, so there." Even though it was childish, Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda.

"Then I'll just have to bite you so many times that you can't hide them all."

"Yuu, you're a big meanie face."

"I'm so hurt," he replied sarcastically. He picked up Lavi from behind and carried him to his room. "Now for the rest of your punishment."

"Don't I get a reward?" Lavi complained. "I did win the bet."

"You cheated, and cheaters never win," Kanda said. He pulled off his shirt.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Lavi asked, worry apparent in his voice.

Kanda grinned and took off Lavi's shirt. "Stop acting. You know you like it."

Lavi stuck his tongue out again.

"Stop sticking out your tongue or I'll make you do something else with it."

Lavi smirked. "You wanna bet?"

"You enjoyed the last time," Kanda said. "You said so yourself."

"I was caught up in the moment," Lavi replied, crossing his arms.

"That was the best acting I've ever seen, then."

Blushing, Lavi snatched his shirt off the floor and headed for the door. "You can have fun on your own, then." He heard a buzzing behind him. "Yuu... what's that...?"

"A torture device for you," Kanda said with a smirk.

Lavi's eyes widened. "Is that...?" He almost choked on the air when Kanda nodded. "Oh my God... Where did you get that?!"

"Jerry."

Lavi burst out laughing. "This is too much!"**2** He was too busy laughing to notice Kanda's approach until he'd already been grabbed and forced against the wall.**3**

* * *

Lenalee handed Lavi some ice. "Wow, he did a number on you this time," she commented.

"It was him and his stupid torture device," Lavi grumbled.

Lenalee didn't say anything she worked on Lavi's bites. "Well, the bites aren't as bad, at least," she said when she'd at last finished.  
"Wish I could say that for the rest of me. Do you use one of those stupid things?"

Lenalee glared. "If you weren't hurting enough already, I'd slap you silly. That's my little secret."

"I've already been stabbed silly."

"T.M.I. Lavi!" Lenalee said, smacking him.

"I thought you said I was in enough pain!"

"I lied."

Lavi rubbed his head where he'd been hit. "Lenalee, you're more sadistic**4** than Yuu! At least his pain's enjoyable..."

Lenalee smacked him again. "Lavi, T.M.I. Go away. I have plans." She pushed him out the door.

"Plans with Allen?" Lavi asked suggestively. "Gonna wear some lace for him?"

Lenalee once again slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**1** **Reference to chapter three.**

**2**_ This whole scene is causing me to die from lack of oxygen._** She's laughing too hard to breathe. You should see her face. It's bright red.**_ The sad part is we're in a computer classroom full of people. They're all staring like I'm crazy._ **No different than usual.**_ Hey..._

**3**_** Ha ha ha... We're so evil! **_**No fluff for you!**

**4 Sadistic means that you like inflicting pain.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_Poor, poor Lavi... Go Kanda!_

**Whatever happened to "I want to be Lavi"?**

_After the torture device? You gotta be kidding! Hell will freeze over first!_

_**See you all next chapter!**_


	6. Bets and Toys

"Are you ready yet?" Kanda asked, rolling his eyes. "What's taking you so God damn long?"

"Just a minute!" Lavi said from inside his room. Five minutes later, he walked out in his usual clothes with his hair in its usual messy style. "Ready!"

"All right, what took you so long? It never takes you this long for anything!"

"It's my little secret." Lavi wagged his finger in time with his words.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Does it include sexy undergarments?" he asked.

"What do you think I am, a girl?"

"You're certainly acting like one." Kanda wrapped an arm around Lavi's waist and pulled him along.

This was to be their first "official" date. Unlike all the others they'd had, this was the first one they'd actually planned. This one didn't include hanging out together during a mission or sudden night "surprises." There would be something that night, but it was completely planned.

They walked slowly as they wandered out of the Order. They didn't want anyone catching them together on their "coincidental" same day off.

"So what are we doing today?" Lavi ventured to ask once they were a safe distance away from HQ. "Besides the obvious," he added.

Kanda shrugged. "Lunch, dinner, beach, whatever you want to do."

"Okay! Then we're going to Silver Flower Teahouse for lunch, then we can go shopping, then the beach, then dinner!"

"Were you already planning all of this?"

"Of course! I knew you wouldn't think of anything fun to do." Lavi grinned as he tugged Kanda along to a small café.

The inside of the café was warm and brightly lit. It was a seat yourself place, so Lavi tugged Kanda to one of the other rooms farther back. After they passed through a curtain, Lavi smirked as Kanda's jaw dropped. All the tables were occupied by same-sex couples.

"Didn't know about this place, did you?" Lavi said pulling Kanda to one of the booths.

"Where'd _you_ hear about this place?"

"Heard about it from Jerry," Lavi replied with a shrug. "Been here a few times."

"Trying to find a date?" Kanda teased, assuming that Lavi had been there before they started going out.

"Nope! Planning our date. The best thing is they have soba here!"

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Only the best for my Yuu-kitty!" Lavi said with a grin.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "When did I become your Yuu-kitty?"

"When I became your rabbit. By the way..."

"You want me to wear cat ears, don't you?" Kanda rolled his eyes at Lavi's innocent grin. "No."

"Please?"

Kanda's resolve was weakening. He could never say no to the sad-puppy eyes. "No."

"Pleazy weazy lemon squeezy?"

"Fine, but only once."

"Yay!" Lavi glomped Kanda from across the table. "I love you, Yuu!"

One of the other couples laughed. "Save that for later, you two!"

Kanda pushed Lavi away, his face bright red. Lavi noticed Kanda's embarrassment and grinned. He crawled under the table and popped out on Kanda's side. "You know, they _do_ have some rooms upstairs," he whispered, kissing Kanda on the cheek.

Kanda's face turned even redder. "W-why would this place have rooms?"

Lavi wrapped his arms around Kanda's arm. "Because sometimes tables and other people can get in the way."

Kanda's eyes widened. "Are you saying this place is just a hideout for Gays...?"

"Not really," Lavi said with a shrug. "It's more of a way for couples to be together without anyone judging. Jerry's cousin, Samantha—I mean—Sam runs this place."

"Lavi!"

Both looked up. The one who'd shouted was tall handsome "guy." The thing was, though, his voice sounded extremely feminine.

"Hey, Sam!" Lavi called back, standing and bracing himself as the person gave him a bone-crushing hug. "How's business going?" he choked out.

"Oh, same old, same old," Sam said, showing off a row of pearly whites. "Oh! Isn't he a cutie! Though, he looks a little irked by something..."

"Ah, that's my Yuu-kitty," Lavi said when he was finally released.

"Have you had a sword fight yet?" Sam asked, nudging Lavi in the side.

"Yep. Yuu won."

"Ow-ow!" Sam cried, clapping excitedly. "You know, it's only five bucks for a room upstairs for an hour. We have all kinds of fun little... _toys_... that are included. Including some... _energy boosters_."

_God, this guy's one big innuendo!_ Kanda thought, wide-eyed. Now he knew where Lavi got all his one-liners. "So, Sam, was it? Did you and Lavi ever... go out?"

"You mean on a date?" Sam asked. "No. Sadly, I'm lesbian. Lavi just doesn't have the right parts, though I would love a girl just like him!" She pulled Lavi into another hug.

"Wait, you're a _girl_?!"

"Is it that hard to believe? I always thought I was pretty as a princess!"

Lavi managed to escape Sam's hug in her brief distraction. "She's being sarcastic. So Sam, about that room..."

"If you give me that one girl's number, I'll let you have it free for a month," Sam said.

"Lenalee's not lesbian, and she has a boyfriend. I can give you a different girl's number, though." Lavi held up a piece of paper.

Sam happily agreed and led them upstairs. "Only free for today, you big stud," she said with a wink.

Kanda was bright red as he and Lavi got ushered into the room. He turned even redder when he saw the room's contents.

The floor was white and furry. The four-poster bed was covered in red satin and rose petals and surrounded by white curtains. Kanda saw a large bathroom with a huge tub off to the side. And on the wall right next to the bathroom door was a shelf full of _toys_.

"Oh God..." Kanda muttered, staring at the contents of the shelves. Besides the usual _toys_, there were costumes and things Kanda had never dreamed of ever seeing. There was also a box, which he opened and saw the _energy boosters_ Sam had referred to earlier. "Where did she get all this?"

"Sam has connections."

"With what, a whore house?"

"Among other things. So," Lavi started shuffling through the things on the shelf, "shall we have some... _fun_?"

"Dear God, I've turned you into a sex addict..."

"Screw the shopping! We're having fun here before the beach!" Lavi took something off the shelf and walked into the bathroom.

Kanda noticed a mini fridge**1** in the corner and opened it. "'Lovers' Wine'?" he read aloud. "Lavi? What's this?" His jaw dropped when Lavi came out of the bathroom in an extremely short and revealing nurse outfit with rabbit ears and a garter**2**. He felt his nose start bleeding and hurried to stop it.

"Sweet! Let's have some!" Lavi cried, running over. Kanda got a good look at a few things. Grinning, Lavi grabbed two wineglasses. "It's included with the room, after all!" He poured both and handed one glass to Kanda. "You're gonna love this."

"I'm not actually a fan of wine—"

"It's an expensive wine," Lavi said. "Sam has connections." He sipped his own. "Yowza! This stuff's great!"

Doubtfully, Kanda tasted his own glass. He was no wine aficionado, but he even could tell that this was a good wine. It was sweet without being _too_ sweet and sour without being _too_ sour. There was also a hint of something else... but Kanda couldn't place what that taste was. Shrugging, he drank some more.

They were on their second glass when Kanda discovered what the taste was. He felt hot—very hot. His heart was racing, and he could tell by Lavi's face that his was too. He felt flushed when he reached for his lover.

It took a while for the wine to wear off. Both were panting heavily by that time. Kanda heard Lavi whimper a little. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little," Lavi said, smiling. He sat up and went back to the shelf to look at the other things available for their use. "I think the energy boost's starting to wear off, though. Maybe we should take another... booster...?" He turned to Kanda. "What do you think? Skip beach for more fun and then dinner?"

"This is going to be the end of me," Kanda groaned. "I'm getting tired."

"Then maybe I could be seme!" Lavi said brightly. "You did promise me that if you liked my soba. I could take another booster, and we could trade places for a bit."

"...Fine," Kanda sighed. "If you know how to be seme."**3**

"I remember everything you told me before," Lavi said with a grin. "I'm a Bookman, so I can remember everything perfectly. If ya want, I can repeat it to you word for word."

"No thanks," Kanda said. "If you want to be seme, hurry up before I change my mind."

"Ooo... What's this for?" Lavi asked, picking up a ring.

"Lavi, put that back!" Kanda snapped. "We are not using that!"

"But what's it for?" Lavi asked, inspecting it more closely.

Kanda gave a quick explanation and could see Lavi's eyes widen.**4** "Use that on me, and I'll sure as hell use it on you next time."

Lavi dropped the ring back on the shelf like it had suddenly caught fire. He took another swig of the wine on the table and then crawled back into bed with Kanda.

Another hour passed, and both were panting even harder. Lavi flopped onto his back, trying to catch his breath. "You know, I don't see why you like being seme so much..."

"Being uke sucks," Kanda grumbled. "You're uke from now on, got it, Carrot?"

Lavi grinned and rolled onto his side. "You got it. So, wanna go again?"

Kanda walked over to the shelf and picked up the ring Lavi had discarded. "Revenge time," he said before grabbing Lavi's arms so he couldn't stop him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lavi cried. "You said we weren't going to use that!"

"I lied," Kanda said. "I've always wondered what it would be like to use this on my partner."

Lavi squeaked. "Y-Yuu!"**5 **He groaned. "P-please—"

Kanda laughed evilly before kissing Lavi hard on the mouth.

* * *

A little later, the two went to dinner. Lavi had found a small Italian restaurant a short ways from where they were originally going to be on the beach. Of course, they'd spent all their time at the Silver Flower Teahouse doing... stuff.

On their way, Lavi slipped his hand into Kanda's and laid his head on his shoulder. Kanda felt so warm, causing Lavi's heart to flutter. _If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!_ he thought as they continued.

"All right! I knew it!"

Both turned to the source of the commotion, still holding hands. The Finder who'd shouted was with a small group, grinning. Lavi and Kanda dropped each other's hands, but they knew it was too late. The group had already seen them.

The Finder turned to his two friends and held out his hand. "Pay up, you guys."

The other two dug in their pockets and retrieved a couple bills for him. Lavi and Kanda could only stare. Well, Lavi anyway. Kanda had already regained his voice.

"Roger! What were you betting on with those losers?"

Roger didn't look up from the bills he was counting. "Whether or not you and Lavi were together," he said with a shrug. "You guys just made me a hundred pounds richer."**6**

Lavi opened his mouth and closed it a few times without making a sound. He felt like a fish out of water. "W-was it that obvious?" he finally asked.

"Nah, I just know what Kanda's into," Roger said, pocketing the wads of cash.

"Only because we dated for a while," Kanda said coolly. The comment was aimed at Lavi, but Roger's friends heard.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"No it's not. You guys coulda been his lovers, too."

Lavi raised an eyebrow at Kanda. "He's the one that was a little too excited," Kanda explained in a whisper.

"Ew, no way!" cried the one Finder. "I don't like guys!"

"Unfair advantage!" shouted the other.

"All's fair in love and war," Roger said with a smirk.

"So tell me, what else have you losers been betting on, and how many other people are in on these bets?" Kanda asked.

"It's just the three of us as of right now, and we usually just bet on what you do in your spare time."

"Why are you three betting on me? Why not Bean Sprout?"

"He's too easy. If he has spare time, he's eating. Besides," Roger added with a wink, "this way I can always win."

"No! I won that one time because Kanda—" Roger and the other Finder slapped their hands over their friend's mouth.

"Do I want to know what this one's about?" Kanda asked, reaching for his Mugen.

The three Finders laughed nervously. "No, you don't."

"I wanna know," Lavi said.

Roger signaled with a finger for Lavi to come closer. When Lavi had, they whispered their bet into Lavi's ear. Lavi turned bright red and spun to face Kanda. "You starred in a porn in a pink kimono?"

"I lost a bet to Jerry," Kanda replied, his face burning. "How'd you guys even find out about that?"

"We were just joking around. I mean, losers had to stab themselves with needles! We weren't seriously betting on anything! Jerry overheard our bet, and the rest is history."

"He didn't show you the pictures, did he?"

"Only to Roger," they said.

Lavi grinned. "Does Jerry still have those pictures?"

They all nodded, but Kanda growled, "Carrot, you don't need to see them."

"You're right," Lavi said with a shrug. "I've already seen you a couple times."

The Finders blinked a few times as their brains processed that bit of juicy information. Then Roger said, "All right! Cough it up!" He held his hand out expectantly to his friends.

"What were you guys betting on this time?" Lavi asked, his face a deep scarlet. "You know what, I don't want to know."

Kanda, meanwhile, drew his Mugen. "If I find out any part of this discussion leaked to the rest of the Order, you'll wake up dead in your beds."

"How can you wake up dead if you're already dead?" Roger asked.**7**

"Kanda's acting a little grumpier than usual," one of the Finders whispered.

"Yeah, and he has a bit of a limp..."

Both Finders watched Roger with smirks on their faces as he pulled a few of the bills out of his pocket. "Damn it, you guys win. Kanda was uke."

Kanda's face flushed. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" he roared. He swung his Mugen and chased after them.

"Five pounds Kanda'll catch us," one of the Finders said.

"Ten pounds he'll forget us and go back to Lavi!" Roger called back.**8**

"Go to hell!" Kanda shouted before turning to go back to Lavi. They weren't worth it. Not now, at least. He'd get them later.

Both Lavi and Kanda heard, "I win!" in the distance.

"Let's forget this whole thing happened and go to dinner," Lavi suggested. He was still blushing, but not as much as Kanda.

"Let's."

The situation was diffused (or at least for now). Lavi and Kanda enjoyed their dinner together. Once again, Lavi had friends working at the restaurant, so they got the whole room to themselves.

"So what do you think?" Lavi asked before slurping up some spaghetti.

Kanda shrugged. "Soba's better," he replied before eating another noodle.

Lavi slurped the his noodle quicker and before Kanda knew it, their lips met. Kanda pulled away, amused. "So was that luck or did you plan to be eating the same noodle as me?"

"Both," Lavi replied brightly. "I figured if we shared we'd end up with the same one eventually."

Kanda chuckled and leaned closer. "You don't need to have a silly trick like that to get a kiss," he said before kissing Lavi gently.

* * *

"Lenalee!" Lavi cried, bursting into her room. "Lenalee! I need your help!"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "What, did Kanda bite you again?"

"No, I just want to look really good for _tonight_." Lavi said the last word suggestively and grinned as he got the desired reaction from Lenalee. He'd hoped to embarrass the crap out of her. "I also need a few tips on how to drive Yuu-kitty wild."

Lenalee sighed. She was used to this by now. She ignored the second comment and walked to her dresser. "So how'd your date go?" she asked, picking up her brush.

"It was awesome!" Lavi said with a grin. He sat down on Lenalee's bed and pulled off his headband. "Of course, we skipped out on the shopping and the beach for some fun time. I don't think Yuu-kitty's ever seen so many toys."

Lenalee once again ignored the comment. She pulled the brush through Lavi's hair and frowned as it got caught on a rather large snarl.**9** "God, Lavi, what did you do to your hair? Did birds nest in it or something?"

"No, it's all those hours in bed with Yuu-kitty."

"I'm ignoring that," Lenalee said, finally getting her brush through the knot. She smirked as Lavi gave a small cry of pain. "You're the one who wanted help with this," she reminded him when he turned to glare at her.

Lavi faced forward again and a silence fell as Lenalee continued to fight with his hair. When the brush finally started running through smoothly, Lavi asked, "Lenalee, do you know what happened between Roger and Yuu?"

"Someone feeling jealous?" Lenalee put down the brush and smoothed his hair with her fingers. "He was Kanda's last boyfriend. In fact, he's the reason I found out about Kanda being Gay."

Lavi felt a bit of resentment towards Roger. He knew it was petty—they'd broken up already—but he couldn't help but feel it. "Lenalee, how would you feel if you found out Allen had a girlfriend before you?"

"I'd track her down and kick her ass," Lenalee joked. "Nah, I would probably just be a little mad for a while, but at least knowing that I was Allen's first and not her makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better." She slapped her hands over her mouth.

"So you and Allen really are doing it!" Lavi grinned at this new bit of juicy gossip. "Is that the blackmail Yuu-kitty has on you?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Lenalee snapped.

"I could always ask Allen," Lavi pointed out. "He's so innocent, he wouldn't be ashamed to tell little ol' me about your relationship."

Lenalee frowned. "Is Roger still making bets?" she asked, changing the subject.

Lavi was successfully distracted. "Yep! He bet that me and Yuu were sleeping together and that we were going out and all!"

"He always does that." Lenalee went back to her dresser and started rummaging through one of the drawers. She came back and sprayed something sweet-smelling on Lavi's wrist. "What do you think?"

"For me or you?"

"You were the one who wanted to drive Kanda wild," she said. "I remember Kanda told me he liked this scent."

"Hell yeah! Hit me up!" Lavi held out his other wrist.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Rub your wrists together." She sprayed a bit on Lavi's neck and some of it got in his hair. "There, now Kanda won't know what hit him."

Lavi thanked Lenalee quickly and rushed out the room. He wanted the perfume to be super-strong for Kanda to smell. Grinning, he rounded the corner to Kanda's hallway. Before he knocked on the door, he put on and adjusted his rabbit ears.

Kanda opened the door soon after Lavi banged excitedly on the door. He choked down a laugh. "You look ridiculous in those, you know."

Lavi snickered too. Kanda was wearing cat ears. "And what about you? You look ridiculous too."

Smirking, Kanda stepped aside. "Well? Shall we... have some fun?"

Lavi hugged Kanda. "Yes, let's."

* * *

**1 If they can have robots running around destroying stuff, they can have a mini fridge.**_ Hee hee hee... Evil plans..._

**2**_ Sailor didn't know what a garter was. (face palm) I'm so ashamed._** Yeah, well I know now!**_ After I explained it._

**3 Read other Yaoi fics for details on this subject. We're not about to give any.**

**4 Once again, read other Yaoi fics. We're not saying what that's used for.**_ (Evil laugh)_

**5**_ No fluff for you! Me and my mutterness._

**6 Pounds are the British currency.**

**7** _Reference to Scary Movie something or another._

**8**_** Our favorite part by far... **_**Hee hee... Betting on whether or not Kanda'll kill them. XD**_ I thought up most of the bets while laughing my butt off!_

**9 For those of you who don't know, snarls are clumps of knots in your hair that always hurt like hell when your brush gets caught in them. **_You learn something new every day._

**Woot. Okay, so, Shim wants to advertise the co-write that's on her account. Shim?**

_Okay, it is called "Shimmering Scales" and is another LavixKanda fic. It is hysterical._

**It also had some LenaleexAllen. ...Not quite as dirty as this one, but who knows. We're still workin' on it.**

_**See you next time!**_

**Unless you read the other one! Then we'll see you sooner!**


	7. Mistakes

Lavi was wandering through the halls, wondering where Kanda had disappeared to. They'd both returned from separate missions, and Lavi wanted to see him really badly. They'd hardly spoken when they saw each other because of a certain Panda and Bean Sprout nearby.

"But Yuu!"

"No buts."

Lavi froze. He could hear Kanda and someone else talking behind a closed door. He came closer and opened it a crack so he could see what was going on. The other voice had been a woman's.

"We're meant to be together! You know that!" the woman said, clinging to Kanda's jacket with her long, claw-like nails.

Kanda peeled her hands off his jacket and smiled gently. "Miss Lorelei, please, we've been through this befo—"

He couldn't finish his sentence because the woman smashed her lips against his. Lavi's jaw dropped. Kanda wasn't even trying to get rid of her! In fact... his eyes were closed like he was enjoying it!

The woman snaked her arms around the back of his neck and tried to deepen the kiss. When he didn't respond, she pulled away a little to look into his eyes.

"Are you done?" Kanda asked.

The woman nodded, but leaned her head against his chest. "Yuu... I lo—"

Lavi couldn't take it anymore. He kicked open the door and glared at both Kanda and the she-devil hanging on him.

"Shit..." Kanda said, pushing the woman away.**1** "Lavi, I can explain. This girl—"

"Save it!" Lavi shouted. The room was blurring because of the tears in his eyes. "I don't want your explanation!" He turned, took a deep, shaking breath and walked out of the room. He didn't want Kanda to see him get upset—he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Lavi!" Kanda shouted. He tried to chase after him, but the woman grabbed his arm and held tightly.

"Why do you care about him?" she growled coldly. "Is he that important to you? I thought you hated each other."

Kanda spun around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen," he hissed just as icily. "_He's_ the one I love and_ you're_ just an obnoxious bitch who keeps stalking me. Get the hint! I. Am. Gay!" he said, stressing each word to make sure she understood. "I've told you that a thousand times, you thick-headed moron!" He released her shoulders, but she stopped him again when he tried to leave.

"But I'm so much better than him," she said darkly.

Kanda drew his Mugen and pointed it threateningly at her. "Let go, or else I'll stab you."

She held the sword between her hands, careful not to cut herself on the sharp edge. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Kanda shoved her into the wooden chair and sheathed his sword. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two purple ribbons. He was going to give them to Lavi, but he had to shut his stupid fangirl up. _She wanted the attention, she's going to get it._

He took the woman's wrists and tied them tightly to the arms of the chair. He leaned closer and whispered, "If you want attention, I'll give you it." He could hear her gasp in surprise. He frowned when he ran out of ribbon.

Shrugging, he ripped a strip from the bottom of her dress. "Oh, you beast!" she said with a smile as he blindfolded her. She waited for something else to happen, but all she heard was the door shutting. "Yuu?"

Kanda ran like hell down the hallway, not caring that Finders stopped to stare at him as he passed. Where would Lavi go? Kanda ran through a mental list of all of Lavi's hiding places. He stopped outside the kitchen. He could hear muffled sobbing inside.

He opened the door and peeked inside to assess the damage before he jumped in. Lavi's head was buried in his arms, his shoulder's shaking as he cried. Jerry and Allen were standing in front of him, watching. Allen knelt down and said something too quietly for Kanda to hear. Whatever he'd said caused Lavi to wrap his arms around Allen's middle and sob into his shoulder.

Allen was a little surprised, but the surprise didn't last long. He held Lavi and stroked his hair gently.

Kanda frowned and closed the door. Jerry opened the door, hitting Kanda in the back. "What are you doing? Go cheer Lavi up. He needs you."

"Looks like the Bean Sprout's handling it just fine," Kanda replied.

Jerry raised an eyebrow and looked Kanda straight in the eye. "Are you... jealous?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hell no," Kanda snapped.

"You are!" Jerry sounded angry. "Moron!" he shouted, hitting him in the head with a wooden spoon. "Get your ass in there and take over for Allen. The poor kid has no idea what's going on and is freaked out by Lavi attaching himself to him."

"He looked like he knew what he was doing."

"He's had to comfort Lenalee a bajillion and two times," Jerry explained. "Look, fix whatever you did to make Lavi cry."

"What makes you think I did it?"

"Because you're the only one Lavi would cry like that for," Jerry replied. He grabbed Kanda by the ear and dragged him to the door. "Now apologize for whatever stupid thing you did. I'll get Allen outta there so he doesn't find out about your... relationship."

Kanda nodded and stepped inside when Jerry opened the door and stepped aside. He walked stiffly up to Lavi and Allen. "Move it, Bean Sprout."

"If Lavi's crying is a problem, you'll just have to deal with it," Allen said calmly. "He's really upset about something."

"I noticed," Kanda replied. "Move it."

Allen turned his head to see Jerry's response. Jerry nodded, so Allen grudgingly released Lavi. He stood and walked over to Jerry, who led him out of the room. Lavi and Kanda were now alone.

"Lavi, I'm not sure what you saw, but I'm pretty sure you got the wrong idea," Kanda said, kneeling down to look into Lavi's face. Lavi turned his head away, but not before Kanda saw that his eyes were red from crying.

"What am I supposed to think?" Lavi spat. "You _let_ her kiss you!"

"I let her kiss me because I thought she'd get bored with it and leave me alone."

"Kanda, no one gets bored kissing you," he shouted. He took a swing and slapped Kanda with a loud _crack_. He winced. His hand stung slightly.

Kanda took Lavi's hand and pressed his lips against the reddened skin. "Lavi, I'm not that smart. I don't think ahead. I come up with an idea on the spot and don't think it through."

"Obviously!" Lavi snapped, pulling his hand back. Kanda put up no resistance. "I hate you!" he shouted. "Just go back to that witch!"

Kanda reached out and tilted Lavi's face up so they stared directly into each other's eyes. "Never. What made you think I'd go for someone like her when I already have someone so perfect?"

Lavi pulled his head away. He could feel himself blushing, but he was still mad. "Nice try, but I'm not going to forgive you that easily."

"If it makes you feel any better, I tied her up so she can't follow me around for the moment," Kanda said, running his fingers through Lavi's hair.

Lavi glanced at Kanda from the corner of his eye. "Why is she so obsessed with you anyway? You had to do _something_ to get her attention..."

"Remember how you said I had a big sword?"

Lavi choked on the air. "W-what?" he gasped. "How the hell does she know about that?"

"Roger's her brother."

"And how'd Roger find out?" Lavi asked suspiciously. "I thought you said you didn't have sex with him."

"I didn't," Kanda said, blushing himself. "He felt me up a few times. That's one of the other reasons I dumped him."**2**

Lavi didn't respond, but he didn't fight back either when Kanda pulled him into a hug. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Kanda asked. Lavi felt a shiver run down his spine. He was using his seductive voice again.

"Just leave me alone," Lavi replied.

"I meant something that's within my power."

Lavi smiled and leaned his head against Kanda's arm. "Sweet talker."

"Oh, I'm not just a sweet talker," Kanda said. He planted his lips on Lavi's neck. "I can do much more than just sweet talk." His lips moved up until they were near Lavi's earlobe. He tugged gently at it.

Lavi blushed. "Y-Yuu... Not here..." he said. "Besides," he added meekly, "I haven't forgiven you yet..."

"Then shall we go to your room?" Kanda asked. "I can do more to get you to forgive me there. I'll carry you if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare," Lavi said, jumping up out of Kanda's arms.

"You wanna bet?" Kanda asked, a smirk on his face.

"No because I know you'll win," Lavi muttered.

Kanda stood up and lifted Lavi off his feet. One hand supported Lavi's back and the other was under his knees. Lavi felt his face reddening as they left the kitchen. A bunch of Finders watched them go past, confused.

"What's going on here?" Howard Link asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you carrying Lavi?"

"Carrot tripped and sprained his ankle. I'm taking him to his room," Kanda replied simply. "Got a problem with that?"

"Would you like me to get the nurse or some ice?" the inspector asked.

"Shouldn't you be stalking Allen?" Lavi pointed out. "It's not all that bad. Yuu's just going a little overboard."

"You're the one who keeps complaining about how much it hurts, Rabbit," Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I should get ice," Link said, turning to go.

Lavi laughed nervously. "No, I don't need ice. I just complain a lot. You know that."

"He's just hamming it up," Kanda said. "It doesn't look all that bad. I'm just taking him to his room so I don't have to hear him complain about it for hours in the cafeteria."

"Well, if you're sure..." Link walked away. "Don't overdo it, Lavi, Kanda."

They both nodded, even though Link couldn't see them. "M-maybe we shouldn't..." Lavi mumbled. "I think he's on to us..."

"Nah. That guy has a thick skull sometimes," Kanda replied.

They continued to Lavi's room. Kanda didn't set him down, even as he opened the door. Lavi felt his heart flutter as Kanda took him through the threshold. They were like a married couple!

"Y-you can set me down, Yuu. I-I won't run away."

Kanda smiled. "Really now? You look like a scared little rabbit."

Lavi blushed even more. "I won't run away. You still have to make me forgive you."

"So you'll let me apologize?" Kanda asked suggestively. He pulled Lavi's scarf away and kissed the base of his neck. "I see your hickey's have healed. I think I'll have to mark you as mine again." He licked the spot he was going to bite.

"Yuu!" Lavi cried when he felt the sharp pain. "S-stop it!"

"No," Kanda said, licking another spot and feeling Lavi shudder beneath his lips. "I'll just keep biting until you forgive me."

Lavi felt it again. He tried to push Kanda away. "I'm not gonna forgive you, you pervy ponytail!"

Kanda smiled again. "Well, then... I'll just have to bring out that ring again, won't I?"

Lavi squeaked at the thought. "You don't even have—" He squeaked again when Kanda pulled one out of his pocket. "You just carry that around with you?!"

"I can never know when I'll have my Rabbit all to myself," Kanda said. "I always like to be prepared."

"F-fine you're forgiven. Just don't you dare come near me with that."

Kanda pocketed the torture tool and took off his jacket. "Then can I come near you without it?"

"Only without your pants!" Lavi said, pointing an accusing finger at the pocket.

"All right." Kanda unbuckled his belt, causing Lavi's face to flush.

"That came out wrong..." Lavi muttered.

"Too late to change your mind now, Rabbit," Kanda said, stroking his cheek. "Just roll with the punches, as they say."

"If you're not nice, I'll punch you out," Lavi replied under his breath. "Do you have any _other_ unseen torture devices or weapons on you, or just the ring?"

"Only my swords," Kanda promised.

And so their fun started. After a little while, Lavi was panting and Kanda was sitting next to him on the bed. "How come you're never tired by this?" Lavi asked.

Kanda shrugged. "Probably the same damn reason I heal so quick," he replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lavi saw Kanda digging around for something on the floor. "You better not be looking for that ring," Lavi warned.

Kanda sat back up, holding a small device that made Lavi turn pale. "I thought you said you didn't have any other weapons!" Lavi cried. "You liar!"

"I didn't have it on me when you asked," Kanda said, turning on the buzzing toy. "I didn't lie."

Lavi scooted away. "Come near me with that, and I swear I'll ban you from using that sword of yours or any other toys you have hidden around the Order for a month."

Kanda didn't lower his new weapon. "Well, we were apart for a while with all those missions. I'm sure we won't have a chance for that much in that time frame."

Lavi frowned. Kanda was right about that one. It wouldn't be much of a punishment. Besides, he would miss it too. "Don't push your luck, Yuu-kitty."

Kanda turned the toy off and put it down. "Well, at least I know you've forgiven me if you're calling me your kitty."

"That was all so I'd forgive you?" Lavi snapped. He crossed his arms and gave Kanda a dark look.

"You know you like it," Kanda said moving a little closer.

"That's beside the point," Lavi said. He leaned back against Kanda when he hugged him from behind. "You just like getting me mad so we can make up."

"Guilty as charged," Kanda whispered into Lavi's ear, sending a shiver down the redhead's spine. "Fun things always happen when you're mad at me, though."

They started again, but didn't get very far before Kanda stopped. "Did you... hear a door open?" he panted.

"How should I know?" Lavi asked, still seeing stars. Kanda was always too rough on him. "All I could hear was you moaning."

"That was you, Carrot."

"Was it? I can't remember."

There was a quiet creak as the bed gave way under some new weight. Lavi felt small arms wrap around his neck and lips press against his cheek.

"Holy shit!" Kanda cried, falling out of Lavi's bed. It was a good thing Lavi always slept on the bottom bunk. "What's Bean Sprout doing here?"

"Um... Allen sleepwalks," Lavi admitted, trying to pull out of Allen's arms. "This isn't the first time he's crawled into bed with me."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Nothing happened!" Lavi cried, his face a deep crimson. "I always just woke him up and sent him to Lenalee's room or something."

Kanda rolled his eyes and started collecting his discarded clothing.

"Are you leaving?" Lavi asked.

"You sleeping in your room naked is normal. _Me_ in your room naked isn't," Kanda said, pulling on his pants.

"Can you hand me my boxers at least?" Lavi asked. "Oh, and just hide on the top bunk. Allen'll be too out of it to remember if Panda's here or not."

Kanda nodded and climbed onto the top bunk. There he laid on his stomach and waited for Lavi to get rid of Allen. Hopefully it would be quick. He still wanted to have more fun with his lover.

"Allen," Lavi said, shaking the boy's shoulder. When that didn't work, he smacked Allen on the head. "Allen! Get up!"

Allen groaned and clung more tightly to Lavi. "Lenalee..." he muttered.

"Choking!" Lavi cried. He managed to pull Allen's arms away. "Allen! Up! Now!" Still, Allen muttered sleepily about Lenalee. "Allen, Cross is here."

Allen jolted up, knocking his head against the bunk above him. "Yeouch!" he cried, now wide awake. "Lavi? Why are you in my room and why are you in your boxers?"

"You're in _my_ room you moron!" Lavi said angrily. "You almost strangled me too! Geez, what do you do with Lenalee?"

Allen blushed. "G-gentlemen don't talk about that," he said, climbing out of Lavi's bed. "S-sorry for sleepwalking again..."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to Lenalee's room or something. Just get outta mine!"

"Sorry for waking you up," Allen said, bowing.

"Allen, just leave."

Kanda waited a few moments after Allen left to poke his head over the edge. "Coast clear?" he asked.

"Allen's probably already in Lenalee's room doing some unmentionable stuff," Lavi said with a grin.

Kanda jumped down and landed on top of Lavi.**3** "Oof! Kanda, that hurt!"

Kanda smiled smugly. "Well, I'll just have to take your mind off of that, now won't I?"

"Yuu-kitty, I wonder if this can be counted as animal abuse," Lavi said as Kanda positioned himself.

"The kitty always takes good care of his rabbits."

* * *

The next morning, Lavi was slow to wake up. He was still tired after how long they'd stayed up the night before. He groaned when he heard the birds outside his window chirping happily for the new day. He wished he knew where he threw his hammer so he could barbecue them.

Kanda sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Lavi, we better get up before people wonder what's going on."

"Kanda, you're the early bird, not me," Lavi mumbled, burying his head under his pillow. "You go. I'm sleeping more."

Frowning, Kanda thought for a moment, then said, "Well... I guess I could sleep in for once." He laid back down and pulled Lavi into a hug.

Lavi snuggled closer to Kanda's bare chest. "I love you, Yuu," he mumbled sleepily.

"So what happened to you being mad at me?" Kanda asked, stroking Lavi's hair.

"Unless you want me to remember, don't bring it up, Yuu," Lavi grumbled. "I might forget that I forgave you for it."

"You're grouchy in this morning," Kanda commented. "Should I do something about that?"

"Yuu..." Lavi groaned, "I just wanna sleep. I'm too tired and sore already thanks to you."

"Would a kiss make you feel better?"

"I don't know, but you can try."

Kanda chuckled and kissed Lavi gently on the lips. "Better?"

Lavi cuddled closer. "Much." He sighed happily. "Yuu... Can we stay like this forever?"

"We have to get up sometime," Kanda replied.

Lavi shook his head. "No... I didn't mean it like that..."

Kanda understood. "I'll hold you to that promise," he said.

"What promise?"

"To stay like this forever."

Lavi smiled and fell sleep against Kanda's chest. Kanda smiled and stroked Lavi's cheek. "I love you, Lavi, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

**1 **_**Kanda just incriminated himself...**_

**2 That's a good reason to dump someone. O.o;;;**_ Note to all girls reading this: If any guy do anything you don't feel comfortable with, dump his sorry ass._** Note to all guys reading this (if any. O.o;;;): You need a life outside Yaoi fanfiction, you strange person. Unless you're girlfriend or friend-friend is making you read this. Then it's okay.**

**3**_ Memories! I used to that! ...Minus a person on the bottom._

_**Thanks for reading, as always.**_

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	8. Surprise

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi cried, glomping Kanda with a grin.

"Ack! Rabbit, get off me!" Kanda snapped. This was their usual greeting in public places. If they tried to ignore each other, everyone would know something was up. It was actually better for Lavi to hang all over Kanda rather than them trying to stay apart.

"You know you like it," Lavi whispered suggestively. "I know 'cause you call me Rabbit when you like things."

"Just get off," Kanda growled, keeping up the charade. There was a few seconds' pause, and then, "And don't call me Yuu!"

"That was a little delayed," Lenalee commented with a laugh. "Something on your mind, Kanda?"

"Nothing," Kanda grunted back. He wasn't about to say what he was thinking about, not in public, at least.

Allen tilted his head. He'd known Kanda long enough to know when something was on his mind, mostly because it usually meant a bad mood, and bad moods meant torture for him. He pretended not to notice and started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Kanda," Lenalee said, "if something's bothering you, you know I'm here to talk."

"I am too, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said with a grin. "And I'm available all the time!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at Lavi. "Why in hell would I talk to you?" He stood up and broke Lavi's grip. "Why would I talk to either of you for that matter?"

"'Cause you love us," Lavi said.

A couple people turned and were watching the spectacle. It was their major form of entertainment in the cafeteria, and it had gotten much more entertaining in the past couple months. Lavi seemed to have gotten more clingy to Kanda while Kanda seemed to push the future Bookman away with more fervor. Everyone had their own theories about it, including that the real them were abducted by aliens and these were robot replacements—well, that was Komui's theory, at least. Everyone else had a more accurate theory: the two exorcists liked each other and didn't know how to tell the other.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "It's my day off, and I still have to baby-sit you," he grumbled. "I'm out of here." He left the room in a few big strides.

Lavi frowned and tilted his head. "He got a day off without telling me?" he said, a little hurt.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for it," Lenalee replied, sipping her tea. "There's a reason behind everything Kanda does, even if it makes no sense to us."

"Why does it matter anyway?" Allen piped up. Now that Kanda was gone, it was safe to ask about their recent strange behavior.

"Oh, you know, this and that," Lavi replied with a sigh.

"Don't bother asking anything else," Lenalee whispered to Allen. "He's off in his own la-la land."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so he's daydreaming about _Kanda_?"

Lenalee shrugged and finished her meal. Allen glanced at her retreating figure and then back at Lavi. This was making no sense whatsoever. He'd have to investigate later.**1**

* * *

Kanda returned from his shopping trip with two boxes. One was a small box, which he pocketed so no one could see, and the other was a plain white box that could contain anything. As he walked through the halls, a few people glanced at the mysterious white parcel but didn't say a word. It was probably a new shirt or belt or something so ordinary and dull they wouldn't care in the least what it was.

He scanned the hallway for something and spotted what he was seeking turning the corner up ahead. "Lavi!" he said softly once they were both in the otherwise deserted hall.

Lavi spun around. "Oh, hey Yuu-chan," he said with a smile. "What's in the box? New hat or something?"

"Che, I don't like hats," Kanda replied. He glanced around to make sure no one would see, and grabbed Lavi's wrist. "My room. Now."

"So forward, Yuu-kitty," Lavi whispered back. He allowed Kanda to pull him into the room. They didn't noticed the white-haired boy watching them from down the hall.

"So what's up?" Lavi asked once they were safely inside. No one was around as far as they knew.

"Happy Birthday," Kanda said, holding out the plain white box for Lavi to take.

"Aw, you remembered!" Lavi cooed, taking the box. He then frowned and said, "It better not be one of your torture devices."

"Just open the stupid box," Kanda replied.

Lavi did as Kanda told him to and grinned at the contents. "It's too cute!" he cried. He pulled the black cat plushie out of the box and squeezed it. "It's so adorable, Yuu-kitty!"

"Are you talking to me or the cat?"

Lavi grinned. "From now on, the cat's name'll be Yuu-kitty! That way, I'll have two Yuu-kitties to cuddle with!" He launched himself at Kanda and tackled him to the bed with a kiss.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Allen had pressed his ear against the door. _What are they talking about?_ he wondered while he listened in on their conversation. He heard a thump and some squeaking. _What's going on?_

There was more squeaking, confusing Allen even more. _Are they jumping on Kanda's bed?_ It didn't make sense. Kanda seemed to hate anything that had to do with fun, so why would he let Lavi jump on his bed? Had Lavi tied him up in a corner? Was Kanda being tortured? But that didn't make sense either. Kanda wouldn't allow himself to get tied up or tortured. In fact, it would probably be the other way around if it happened at all.

The unexplainable squeaking continued. _What's causing it?_ Allen wondered as he continued to listen. _Maybe they're... No! They can't be doing that!_

His suspicions were confirmed by a moan on the other side of the door. _There has to be another explanation! They have to be... I know! They're playing Poker, and the loser has to... to..._ There was another moan, this time louder than before. _Okay, maybe not Poker... They're playing Blackjack instead._

"Yuu!" Lavi gasped behind the door. There was another moan. "Harder Yuu..."

Allen froze mid-thought. He glanced at Timcanpy, who was sitting on his shoulder. "Y-you don't think they're..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

Allen's sudden movement had thrown Ticmanpy off balance. Tim fell off and scrambled to grab hold of the doorknob. He turned it in his struggle to hold on and the door swung open.

"Timcanpy did it!" Allen said quickly when both Kanda and Lavi turned to the door. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Part of his view was blocked by the sheets, but Allen knew they were both naked. He also could tell that Kanda was... _getting friendly_... with Lavi by how they were positioned.**2**

"What's..." Allen asked. He was in shock. He felt like his brain had just shot itself to escape the horrible image in front him.

"I tripped," Kanda said simply.

"Naked? WITH LAVI UNDERNEATH YOU?!"

"Yes."

Allen felt faint. "T-then why didn't you get up...?"

"I tried, but I slipped and fell again."

"O-over and over?"

"Allen, just go away. Close the door. This is all a dream," Lavi said. He grunted. "Yuu, this isn't the time to be pushing."**3**

"Sorry. Force of habit." Kanda replied smoothly.

Allen felt his legs give out. He was definitely in shock. "I-I thought you guys hated each other..."

"We do," Kanda said calmly. "You're just dreaming all of this in that perverted head of yours."

"I am not dreaming this," Allen muttered, his eyes still wide. "I would _never_ dream this. I don't even _know_ how guys..." He turned bright red. The realization of what was going on had just hit him.

A hand covered his eyes. "Sorry about this," Lenalee said, her eyes shut tight. "I'll get him out of here." She dragged him out of the room and closed the door. "Allen, what were you _thinking_?"

"T-Tim opened the door and... and..." Allen shuddered. "I think that image is burned into my retinas. Can you take your hand off?"

"Why?"

"Because when I close my eyes, I can still see it."

Lenalee removed her hand quickly. "Exactly _how much_ did you see?"

"Enough to scar me for life."

"Come on, Allen. Let's get something to eat. That'll get your mind off of this."

"I don't think Cross with a hammer could get me to forget this..."

"What about me with no clothes on?" Lenalee asked.

Allen knew by the look on her face she wasn't kidding about it. "That might work..." Allen took a deep breath. He still wasn't used to this. "M-might work better if we... uh..."

He didn't have to finish. Lenalee grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hallway.

* * *

"Damn it, that Bean Sprout's going to get it when I find him," Kanda grumbled.

"It wasn't really his fault," Lavi pointed out with an embarrassed laugh. "It looked like Tim opened the door from what I saw."

"He probably told Timcanpy to open the door."

Lavi snorted. "Right. Allen's so sexually frustrated he wants to watch two guys go at it."

Kanda grunted in acknowledgment. Lavi was right. Allen wasn't that kind of person. Kanda knew that much.**4**

"Hey guys!"

Lavi and Kanda turned.

"Um... Have you two seen Lenalee?" Reever asked nervously. "Komui just went on a rampage because he didn't know Lenalee's exact location for a half-hour..."

"No clue where she is," Lavi said with a shrug. "Last I saw her, she was with Allen."

"Well, if you find them, tell Allen to hide. Komui's rampage is turning murderous."

"Let Komui get Allen," Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Hey, don't be cruel, Yuu-chan!" Lavi scolded. "Not even the Earl deserved what Komui will probably do."

Reever rolled his eyes. "You guys check around Komui's office. I'll go see if I can stall Komui for a while until you find Lenalee." He started walking away. "God knows we don't want to fix up this place again."

"So where do you think Lenalee is?" Lavi asked as they searched the area around Komui's office.

"I think Lenalee's with Allen," Kanda said. Lavi could tell by his tone that he thought they were screwing.

They continued down the hallway closer to Komui's office. They both stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Lavi whispered to Kanda.

"If you mean the moan, yes," Kanda replied.

They approached the door to Komui's office cautiously. They heard more sounds through the thin walls. There was the sound paper shuffling and falling to the ground.

"Maybe it's Komui?" Lavi suggested.

"Komui moans when he's messing with his papers?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he complains enough about them..."

"Wrong kind of moaning, stupid."

_I'll show him stupid,_ Lavi grumbled internally. "I'll prove it's Komui!" he said, wrenching open the door. What they saw shocked them.

Allen and Lenalee were against Komui's desk. Lenalee's jacket was unbuttoned and her skirt was hiked up. "Uh..." Allen said, pulling his open jacket around them to cover up what they were doing. "I tripped on the papers?"

"Fair enough," Kanda said, closing the door. He rubbed his eyes. "I think that image was imprinted on my brain," he muttered, disgusted.

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Lavi said. "It's definitely not as bad as innocent Allen walking in on us."

"I'd hardly call him _innocent._ They're doing that on _Komui's_ desk! At least we were in the privacy of my room."

"Well, you saw how well the "privacy" of your room worked," Lavi commented with a grin.

"That was just one time, and it was Baka Bean Sprout."**5**

"You know the chance of us getting caught makes it a lot more exciting," Lavi pointed out. He wrapped his arms around Kanda and pressed his lips again his.

"Really now?" Kanda asked when the kiss was finally broken. "How about _your_ room, then?"

"Being caught and being killed is different, Yuu."

"Then we can..._ study_ a bit in the library."

"Hmmm..."

"You have to consider it?"

"I'm wondering if I can take any more pain today," Lavi replied. Lavi pulled Kanda closer. "Tell me, is that a box in your pocket, or are you just that happy to have me."

Kanda pulled away and coughed. He didn't want to tell Lavi about what he had hidden in his pocket. That was for another time.

"Do you have another present for me?" Lavi asked, peeking through Kanda's bangs at his face.

"No," Kanda said dully. "Let's just go to the library."

"You're hiding something," Lavi said, pouting.

"No, I'm not."

"You always get moody when you're hiding something and you can't tell me, even if you really, _really _want to."

Kanda sighed and put an arm around Lavi's waist. "Look Rabbit, I'm not hiding anything."

"Then let me see what's in your pants!" Lavi froze. "That came out wrong..."

"But I'm taking you up on it," Kanda said, easily lifting Lavi up and carrying him to the library.

* * *

**1 Bad idea, Allen. VERY bad idea.**_ No! Cover your eyes!_

**2**_ Wow! Kanda works fast O.O I told Allen he should cover his eyes. _**A/Ns don't count as telling the character.**

**3 Shim fell over laughing at this point. I think she's gonna die from lack of oxygen.**_ Shut up!! I was breathing, just not very well._

**4 Basically, Kanda knows Allen's not Gay.**

**5 For those who don't know, Baka is Japanese for "stupid" or "idiot"**

**Thanks for reading!**

_(waves)_

**Probably one of our worst chapters yet...**

_(nods)_

**There's a teacher walking around, so we can't talk too much about it without her catching on to what we're doing.**

_My drink looks like pee..._

**That's Gatorade for you.**

_**See you next time!**_


	9. Choice

"Oi! Rabbit!"

Lavi looked up from the game of chess he was playing with Johnny, as did everyone else watching the total slaughter. "What's up, Yuu-chan?"

"You. Me. Roof. Now."

"Aw, can't it wait 'till I clobber Johnny?"  
"No."

All the bystanders gulped. It finally happened. Kanda finally got sick of being called Yuu-chan and was going to murder Lavi for it. A few grabbed Lavi's wrist to keep him from going, while a couple others blocked Lavi form Kanda's view.

Despite this, Lavi stood and pushed past them. "I'll be right back. Johnny, don't mess with those pieces. I know exactly where they all are." He laughed at everyone's horrified looks. "Yuu-chan just wants to talk. He's not gonna attack me."

"Yeah," Roger commented suggestively. "He only does that on weekends."

Lavi raised an eyebrow at Roger, while Kanda glared from across the room. Then the future Bookman laughed and ambled over to the swordsman. "Well? Shall we?"

Kanda didn't take Lavi's hand, much to the redhead's disappointment. It made sense, since there were people walking past, but it made Kanda seem distant in a way. He hated the fact their relationship had to stay secret, but it was the only way they could stay together. If Lvellie or Bookman found out, they'd both be skinned alive.

They reached the rooftop without running into either problem. Kanda opened the door and waited for Lavi to go outside first. Once he was safely through the door, Kanda followed and closed the door behind him.

"So what's up?" Lavi asked. He leaned against the rail and watched Kanda while he tried to figure out whatever he wanted to say.

Kanda took a deep breath. "Okay, Lavi, you know I've loved you a really long time, right?"

"Right...?" Lavi said suspiciously.

"And I'd never do anything to hurt you, or not on purpose, at least."

"Right," Lavi said. A million alarms were going off in his head.

"And I'd do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Are you..." Lavi couldn't believe it. "Are you breaking up with me?"

It was Kanda's turn to be surprised. "What? No!"

"It certainly sounds like it," Lavi said. "Look, if you want to break this off, just tell me. Sugar-coating is just going to make it more painful for both of us. If you want this over, just say so."

Kanda slapped his forehead, then dug in his pocket. "_Baka Usagi_," he grumbled. He knelt down and pulled out a small black box. "I'm trying to ask you to marry me!"

Lavi's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?" Lavi asked. "You can't be serious!" Lavi knew he was, though. There was a ring in the box and everything.

Kanda got up off his knee. "Lavi, you were suppose to say 'yes.'"

Lavi smiled. "I'd marry you if I could, but I can't. I'm a Bookman. I'm not suppose to feel anything or even have someone." Lavi wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist. "You're my little secret." He kissed Kanda.

"At least wear the ring. Even if we can't be married officially, we can still promise to be together." He held up his own hand, showing his silver ring.

Lavi held out his hand, and Kanda slipped the identical ring on his finger. It wasn't the fanciest ring in the world. It was a simple silver band, nothing that would attract unwanted attention.

"Thank you," he whispered, tilting the ring so it caught the light just so. "But what about you? I don't have anything to give to you..."

"Che. You don't need to give me anything."

Lavi's eye was still on the ring. "But..."

Kanda put a finger on Lavi's lips. "No buts. You've given me plenty... I don't deserve all the attention you give me. I don't deserve the way you look at me. I don't deserve... _you_."

"Oh no, you deserve my attention," Lavi said. His arms moved up to Kanda's neck and pulled Kanda closer for another kiss. "And I deserve yours. The way I look at you is the same way you look at me. If you don't deserve me, then I hardly deserve you."

They shared another kiss, this one longer than the first. When their lips finally parted, Kanda stared into Lavi's eye, stroking his hair dreamily. Lavi stared back, the same dreamy expression on his face.

"How long can we keep this up?" Lavi asked, burying his face against Kanda's chest. "How long until someone catches on?"

"How long can you keep a secret?" Kanda replied, still running his fingers through Lavi's hair.

"A pretty damn long time."

"Then that's how long it'll take for someone to catch on."

They didn't realize that Bookman had heard the whole exchange from the other side of the door. Once they were silent again in what he assumed was either a loving embrace or a deep kiss, he slunk away.

* * *

Later that night, Bookman knocked on Kanda's door. Lavi was nowhere to be found, and he needed to talk to him.

Kanda opened the door a moment later, his shirt unbuttoned and his hair down. "I'm sorry to disturb you this late," the old man said, "but have you seen Lavi?"

"If he bothers me, I'll send him to you," Kanda replied, closing the door.

Bookman pressed his ear against the door. Something was up, he could tell. Kanda was hiding something.

"Thank God he's gone," Bookman heard Lavi muttered. _So he is there!_

Bookman heard a laugh that could only come from Kanda. "Be careful. He could still be out there."

"Bah," Lavi said, and Bookman could perfectly visualize Lavi's face as he said it. "He has better things to do than spy on you. He has to hunt me down, and I'll go to him when I'm good and ready. So... where were we?"

Bookman heard fabric against fabric, and the squeaking of bedsprings. _They aren't..._

"We were somewhere around me taking your clothes off," Kanda said.

"Oh, Yuu," Lavi said lovingly.

_I'm ending this here_. Bookman threw opened the door. "All right, that's enough of that."

Lavi and Kanda were in each other's arms, kissing. Bookman could tell that they were about to do more than make out before he interrupted. Lavi's shirt was off and his pants unbuttoned, with Kanda's hand where it shouldn't be.

Both stared at Bookman like a pair of deer with a gun pointed at them. Lavi dived under the covers in an attempt to hide. Kanda, meanwhile, snatched a book from his bed stand and attempted to pretend he was reading. Of course, he had the book upside-down and they were both about thirty seconds too late.

Bookman rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I've seen it all before," he mumbled to himself. Then, louder, he said, "Lavi, get your clothes back on and get to our room."

Lavi peeked out from under the covers. "Yes, Bookman," he muttered guiltily. "I'll be there in a few."

"No distractions," Bookman warned before turning to the open door. "Get your ass back to our room _now_." He closed the door behind him.

Lavi buried his face in his hands. "I'm doomed. Bookman's gonna murder me."

Kanda put an arm around Lavi's bare shoulders comfortingly. Lavi just shrugged Kanda's arm off and started searching for his discarded shirt. "I'll come, if you want. You look like you need some moral support." _He's shaking._

"Thanks, but no."

"What about our promise?" Kanda asked, taking Lavi's hand and touching the ring. "I said I'd protect you, remember?"

"I remember," Lavi replied, pulling his hand away so he could put his shirt back on. "But this is Bookman business. It has nothing to do with you."

"If it has to do with you, it has all to do with me."

"We're not married," Lavi said. His voice was distant, and his eyes looked like he was staring off into a far-off world. "I wish that could happen, but I'm a Bookman. Hell, that's probably what Bookman's going to yell at me about, anyway."

In spite of his words, Lavi wanted Kanda to come with him. He was scared, terrified even. He had no idea what was going to happen. Kanda was the only thing that made sense to him right now. And, though Lavi didn't want to think of it, this could be the last time he'd see Kanda. Bookman would never allow him to be alone with Kanda again.

Kanda followed close behind Lavi. _He's so pale,_ Kanda thought. He placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder, and this time Lavi didn't shrug it off. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," Lavi said, his voice empty.

They reached Bookman and Lavi's room without meeting a soul. It was a good thing, too. Lavi was shaking like a leaf, and Kanda was helping him with each step. Lavi was too distraught to knock, so Kanda did it for him.

"Come in."

Kanda pushed open the door. Bookman was sitting on the floor with a book in his lap. He frowned when he saw Kanda. "Thank you for helping him here, Kanda, but he'll be fine." When Kanda didn't leave, Bookman said, "I'm not going to kill him, Bookman's honor."

"What honor?" Kanda groused. Lavi elbowed him hard in the side. "Ouch! I get it! I get it! I'm leaving." He opened the door and closed it, but didn't go far. He put his ear against he door and listened as well as he could.

"Bookman, I'm sorry," Lavi muttered.

"For what?" Bookman said, closing the book and placing it on the stack of many others.

"You're... not gonna kill me for being with Yuu? I mean, being with him like... _that_."

"Lavi, I'm going to tell you a little story, one no one's heard, not even the Bookman who taught me," Bookman said seriously. Lavi nodded and sat down next to him. "When I was young—"

"You were young?!" Lavi gasped.

Bookman glared at his apprentice. "Yes, I was young once," he snapped. "Anyway, when I was young, I was in love, though in my case it was a woman." He reached into his pocket and retrieved an old photograph. "She was the light of my life, and I was willing to give up being a Bookman for her."

"Then what happened?" Lavi asked, taking the photo. There was a much younger version of Bookman in it, with his arms wrapped around a pretty girl from behind. "Why are you a Bookman now rather than with her?"

"I didn't get a choice in my decision," Bookman admitted. "She was killed by an Akuma a few days before I was going to tell my master that I was quitting." He sighed and took the picture back from Lavi. "When she died, it was simply too painful for me, since I'd learned to live without emotions. I decided to never love again, and thus never feel the pain of losing someone."

"So... you're telling me to give up on Kanda and stay as a Bookman."

"Quite the contrary," Bookman said, pocketing the picture. "I'm giving you the choice I didn't give myself. You can either stay on as a Bookman, or you can decide to stay with Kanda. It's your decision, so don't let anything I've said or Kanda's said change your mind. It's up to you: what will make _you_ happier?"

"I... love Kanda," Lavi mumbled, "but I've been your apprentice for so long. How can you train a replacement—"

"I'll worry about that," Bookman said. "Just decide what you want."

"If I had a choice, I'd be with Kanda and be a Bookman," Lavi grumbled.

Bookman sighed. "You can only choose one." He put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll give you until tomorrow to decide. If you can't make up your mind by then, I'll choose for you." And with that, he left.

"Kanda, don't try to influence his decision," Bookman warned.

"I know, I know," Kanda said. He leaned against the wall. "But... what if he picks what you don't want him to do?"

"It's his choice. I'm not going to affect his decision, and neither should you. Stay out of that room."

Kanda glared, but decided it was for the best, even if he didn't like it. And so, he sat in front of the room and waited for Lavi to make his choice.

* * *

Lavi stayed up the whole night, chewing over his options. He could be with the person he loved more than anything and go back to a semi-normal life he'd abandoned when he became Bookman's apprentice, or he could stay with what was familiar and ignore his feelings. No matter what he chose, he'd be losing something important to him.

_This sucks,_ he thought. _I want to be with Yuu, but then I don't know what'll happen. What if he decides I'm not the one and leaves? I can't go back to being a Bookman if he changes his mind._ Lavi shook his head. _No! Yuu would never do that! Not after everything..._

He was so absorbed in the problem at hand he didn't realize the sun had risen. _It's all over,_ Lavi thought. _I lose no matter what I decide._

The door creaked open, and there was Bookman with Kanda standing behind him. "So?" the old man asked. "What's your decision?"

Lavi bit his lip. "I... I want to be... with Kanda."

Bookman nodded. He didn't seem disappointed or upset in the least. "Very well. I'll alert Lvellie and Komui about this."

"Eh? C-can't we just keep this as... Bookman business?"

Bookman shook his head. "No," he stated flatly. "I should also tell them _why_ you decided to quit being my apprentice."

Lavi groaned. "You can't! They'll never allow it! They'll say we're heretics or something and we'll never be allowed to even speak to each other!"

"I'll handle it," Bookman said with a crooked smirk. "Don't you worry about a thing."

"But..."

Kanda slipped past Bookman and sat next to Lavi. "If Bookman says he'll handle it, I trust him to handle it. He knows what he's doing."

"You both might want to come with me," Bookman said. "This does deal with your futures, after all."

_Futures_, Lavi thought. _Separate? Like, more than one?_ He didn't voice his fears, though. Kanda looked weary and swayed where he stood. If he were to say what he was thinking, he might give the poor swordsman a heart attack in his condition.

Of course, he wasn't much better. Kanda just acted tired; Lavi looked it. He almost looked like Bookman, with dark circles under his eyes.

Still, they went to Komui's office. Bookman didn't even knock. He barged right on in. "Good morning, gentlemen," he said.

"Good morning," Komui replied, raising an eyebrow. "May I ask why you've brought two zombies with you? They look like they haven't slept for weeks."

Kanda grunted and sat down on the couch. Lavi flopped down next to him, too exhausted to worry that they were a lot closer on the couch than usual.

"They stayed up all night," Bookman said simply. "Anyway, I've come to tell you that Lavi is no longer my apprentice and that I'll need to find a new one."

"W-what?" Komui managed to say. "That's why you wanted to speak with us?"

Lvellie's eyes narrowed. "And why, may I ask, is Lavi not your apprentice?"

Kanda stretched on the couch, and draped an arm on the back of the couch behind Lavi. Lavi, meanwhile, was messing with his ring. They both looked half-asleep and completely unaware of what they were doing in their zombie-like state.

"Lavi's broken Bookman code," Bookman said matter-of-factly.

"And what code's that?"

"He's gotten emotionally attached to someone."

Howard Link, who was standing next to Lvellie, noticed Lavi playing with his ring. He elbowed Lvellie to gain his attention and nodded subtly to Lavi and his ring.

"I see. So he's engaged?" Lvellie asked.

"So it would seem."

"With who?" Lvellie demanded.

"Not Lenalee!" Komui cried.

"No, I can guarantee it isn't Lenalee." Bookman rolled his eyes. Of course the supervisor would jump to that conclusion. All he ever thought about was his sister.

"Then... Miranda?" Komui said, surprised.

"No."

"...Lou Fa?"

"No."

Komui listed the few female scientists, and Bookman said no to each name. He then listed the Finders and was once again disappointed. Kanda, at this point, was rubbing his eyes sleepily and not bothering to push Lavi away from him when the redhead slumped against his chest.

This also didn't escape Link's notice. "If I may," he said. All eyes turned to him. "Is it Kanda?"

Both Lavi and Kanda jerked awake and sat up as straight as possible, and as far apart as possible. "What gave you that idea?" Kanda growled.

"The fact you both have matching rings and you didn't seem to mind Lavi sleeping on you."

Lavi blushed. "I... er..."

Lvellie frowned. "Certainly we cannot allow such a relationship. It's against the Church and—"

"Quite the contrary," Bookman said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "If you read this excerpt, you'll understand what I mean."

Lavi was able to read the piece of paper on Komui's desk, even though it was upside-down and in Bookman's tiny scrawl. He didn't say a word and Komui grinned from ear to ear at Lvellie, who was for once at a loss for words.

"Well, it seems that this is perfectly fine," Komui said brightly. He handed the sheet back to Bookman. "The Pope agreed to such relationships in the tenth century, even if this information was buried in history."

"You seem to be taking this rather well," Bookman commented.

"Of course! Two less men to go after my dear Lenalee!"

Lavi couldn't help but grin, but not from what Komui was saying. _I still can't believe he hasn't figured it out! I mean, they did it on his desk!_

"Do you find something amusing?" Bookman asked Lavi.

"Nope. Not a thing, Panda."

Bookman bopped Lavi on the head with a knowing smirk. "Come on. You're moving out of my room and into Kanda's, if no one objects, of course."

"I'm fine with it," Komui said.

"Che, whatever," but Lavi could tell Kanda was happy with the idea of Lavi being in his room.

"...Fine," Lvellie grumbled at last.

Bookman led Lavi and Kanda out of the room. "So Panda," Lavi started, "where does it say that? I've read those books ten times, and I've never come across that little tidbit."

"And if you're smart, you'll never tell them that."

"Wait... Did you...?"

"Secret Bookman art," Bookman said calmly, "and I'd like to keep it secret."

"And what was with that grin?" Kanda asked. He'd noticed that too.

"You two aren't the only ones who know what happened on that desk."

Lavi and Kanda stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. They then watched Bookman walking down the hallway in disbelief.

"I can't believe he didn't tell Komui," Kanda commented.

Lavi shrugged. "Not his job."

* * *

It took only an hour for Lavi to move all his 'crap' to Kanda's room, as Kanda put it. Once he was finished getting settled, Lavi flopped onto Kanda's bed. "I need a nap." Then his stomach rumbled.

"I think you need some lunch," Kanda said, offering Lavi a hand.

They walked next to each other, a little closer than usual, but the charade still continued. Kanda still had his scowl, and Lavi still had his aloof expression.

They weren't quite expecting what greeted them in the cafeteria.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!"

Both froze and stared. The entire Order was there, and there was a large banner above their heads that read "Congratulations Lavi and Kanda!"

"Oh God," Kanda murmured. "It's an engagement party."

Lavi glanced at the far wall. There was a table stacked high with presents. "How'd they get this together so fast?"

"Jerry," they said in unison.

Then the man himself hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you two!" he said, almost sobbing. "You're getting married and everything!"

One of the Finders had a camera in his hands. "How about a kiss for the camera?"

"Roger, you shut the hell up!" Kanda snapped. "You told everyone, didn't you?"

"Well, I heard from Jerry who heard from Komui that we could throw a party," he said, scuffing the floor with his heel. "Besides, everyone already knew. Lvellie, Komui, and Link were the only ones too slow to realize what was going on." Roger held the camera up again. "Come on, kiss your cute fiancée."

Kanda grunted, but Lavi wrapped his arms around his neck. "One kiss wouldn't hurt, _Honey_," Lavi teased.

Kanda stroked Lavi's cheek. "Whatever you say, Rabbit," he said, leaning down and kissing him while dozens of flashes went off.

And they both agreed later that that was the best kiss yet.

* * *

**Well, there's the end. ...And we didn't have any A/Ns this time...**

_But we did a lot of joking around..._

**True. Anywho, thanks for reading, everyone!**

_Hope you liked it!_

**...Keep an eye out for more co-written craziness.**

_(cough cough) Beauty and the Beast. Anime Con craziness... (cough cough)_

**Anywho, this is sailorstar165**

_And this is Shimanishiki_

_**See ya next time!**_


End file.
